My One and Only
by Kami Senpai
Summary: YAOI. Basically a collection PWPs of SasuNaru YAOI! Awaited office scene sequel finished! Read and Review please!
1. My one and only: bedroom

To my reviewer, yagami tsugumi loves yaoi: Thank you for your review, you are the first to actually ask me to write something (not really but I appreciate you trying to help me improve)

Yagami tsugumi loves yaoi: Thank you for your review, you are the first to actually ask me to write something (not really but I appreciate you trying to help me improve).

Warnings: Slight OOC, YAOI (Hee hee) This is also my first time writing a yaoi so please be forgiving. (I like yaoi too )

Disclaimer: (forgot to do this in all my other stories): I don't own Naruto.

* * *

My One And Only

Naruto ran through the streets, his breath coming out ragged and sweat dripping from his body. Blue eyes frantically searched for a way out. Please, someone help. His mind screamed. Someone, please help me.

A flash of black was seen from the corner of his eyes. Heart beating desperately in his chest, Naruto pumped chakra into his legs and jumped to the roofs. Panting, he sprinted for the Hokage tower. Tsunade could protect him, he thought optimistically.

Forcing more chakra into his legs, Naruto crouched for the final jump. However, before his feet could lift off the ground, a black and blue blur rammed into his side, knocking them off the roof and onto the floor. Naruto groaned and tried to sit up, but a force pushed him flat on his back. The blonde boy tensed and hesitantly looked up into jet black eyes.

A pale face, adored with a smirk, lowered to nuzzle in the junction between Naruto's neck and shoulder. Naruto mewled quietly.

"Did you think you could run dobe?" The voice startled Naruto. He shook his head in response. "Good, but I will have to punish you for trying." The smirk widened along with Naruto's eyes.

Naruto screamed and struggled as he was thrown over a shoulder. Sasuke, still smirking, carried Naruto all the way back to the Uchiha Mansion. He threw Naruto onto the bed before climbing in himself.

"Now Naruto," Sasuke pulled the other boys zipper down slowly, "Why did you run?" Naruto found it hard to speak as Sasuke lifted his shirt and placed a cold hand on his stomach. The hand trailed up and onto a nipple. Naruto mewled softly as Sasuke rubbed the nub. Sasuke then pinched the nub, jerking it up into the air. Naruto cried out in surprise and pain as he arched his back up to lessen the pain.

Sasuke had unzipped Naruto's zipper, opening it and pulling out a half-erected penis. Naruto bit down on his lower lip from the cold air. A small plea left his lips as he pushed his hips up.

Sasuke's smirk renewed and he lowered his head to the piece of flesh and blew lightly on the tip. Taking satisfaction in the way Naruto arched even more, Sasuke flicked the head until it held a flushed crimson color. The raven brushed fingers through his hair and he sighed out, relaxed. He still had all night, no need to rush things now.

With that thought, Sasuke reached over to a bed side drawer and pulled out a tube of lube. He squirted a good amount onto the tip of the blonde's dick. Sasuke pushed the dick down until the head touched Naruto's stomach and spread the lube across the kitsune's stomach. Naruto in turn squealed loudly from the cold as he tried to shy away from the touch.

Naruto's squeal melted into a long moan when Sasuke trailed his hand up over the other's dick again. Naruto pushed up into the hand holding him, and when Sasuke refused to move, started thrusting, pulling out and pushing in of the hand. Naruto clenched his shirt with tight fists as he neared his climax.

"Not so fast dobe." Sasuke tightened his hand around the shaft.

"Aaah! N-No, please…" Naruto's lips quivered, he desperately bucked up. Sasuke swooped down and pressed their lips together.

"You still haven't told me why you ran." Sasuke muttered against the blonde's lips. Naruto shook his head, tugging at Sasuke's shirt. Chuckling, Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head. Naruto's hands trailed down the muscled chest and lean stomach before stopping at the top of Sasuke's trainer pants. He pouted up at Sasuke's face, tugging now at the waistband.

Sasuke raised his brow before pulling the trainers, along with his boxers, down to his knees. He stepped out of them before looming over his blonde kitsune. He stared into Naruto's eyes, raising a brow. 'I'm naked, now tell me why you ran' was what the stare said.

"It's a bad time to talk about it," was all the other gave.

Sasuke frowned but sighed, fine then. Sasuke then turned his attention to Naruto's full erection, ducking his head to give it a long lick on the underside. Naruto gasped and jerked up. Sasuke pulled the head into his mouth and started sucking softly. Sasuke looked up and smirked when he caught Naruto's eyes. He pulled more of the cock into him mouth until the head touched the back of his throat.

Naruto grabbed the blankets weakly in an attempt to clear his mind of the pleasure. Damn Sasuke and his talented mouth. Naruto lifted his hips, pushing deeper into Sasuke's mouth, enjoying the way Sasuke growled in his throat. Naruto, getting more and more desperate to come, licked his lips and grabbed a fist of Sasuke's hair and thrust all the way into his mouth.

Sasuke chocked briefly before growling loudly deep in his throat. Sasuke pushed Naruto's hips down and detached his mouth from the dick. Sasuke then rubbed at the scratch he received when one side of Naruto's zipper scraped against his cheek.

"Naruto, what did I tell you about receiving blowjobs?" Sasuke pressed his knee down roughly on top of the blonde's dick. Naruto keened in response and pushed against the leg, trying to lift the pressure from his aching cock.

"N-Never force the o-other….Itai Sasuke…" Naruto whined.

"That's right. Never force the other." Sasuke growled again and impatiently pulled Naruto's shorts down to his thighs. Sasuke then bent and pushed Naruto's legs up, knees touching the test. "Do something like that again and I'll cage you, understand?" He fingered Naruto's dick, poking the blonde's hole through his underwear. Naruto keened and pushed down against the finger.

"Sasuke…Please, fuck me." Naruto moaned.

Sasuke frowned, wondering if he should punish Naruto first. Deciding against it, Sasuke grabbed the tube of lube again and squirted some onto his fingers. He lowered his hand to start preparing the boy underneath him, but was surprised to find himself stopped by Naruto's hand.

"I…I want it raw Sasuke." Naruto's voice turned husky in anticipation. "Please…"

Sasuke growled and wiped the lube from his fingers on the bed sheets. Pulling aside the underwear to reveal Naruto's puckering hole, Sasuke shoved two fingers into the hole hurriedly. Naruto arched his back and moaned loudly. 'More, more' he called for in a desperate voice.

Sasuke pushed in another finger quickly, twisting and thrusting into the pink hole. Sasuke used his free hand to pinch and tug at the hardening nipples on the boy's chest, causing Naruto to thrash his head around pleasure.

Sasuke withdrew his fingers quickly, creating a small burning feeling around the rim of Naruto's hole. Sasuke positioned the tip of his leaking erection, ready to slam into the twitching hole. Naruto let out a strangled moan as he anticipated the feeling of Sasuke's big cock enter him.

With one strong thrust, Sasuke fully sheathed himself into Naruto's body. Naruto jumped off the bed and let out a stream of curses and pleasured grunts. Naruto tried spreading his legs wider but was stopped by his jumper shorts riding on his thighs. He carefully stretched his legs up in an attempt to try and lift his pants off, but Sasuke chose this moment to start thrusting. White spots of pleasure blocked Naruto's senses as he felt Sasuke's large shaft rubbing against the walls of his hole.

He moaned and grabbed his knees tightly to his chest just so he could have something to grab. Naruto's underwear became wet as Sasuke started to thrust deeper and deeper into the hole. Sasuke, frustrated and near his limit, shredded Naruto's pants apart and spread the legs as far as they would go. Then pushing the knees down harshly onto the bed, Sasuke supported himself and started ramming as hard as he could into the writhing body beneath him.

Loud grunts of pleasure and the sound of slapping skin echoed in the room, bouncing off walls and exciting the boys all the more. Sasuke bent down and bit down into Naruto's neck, who in turn only moaned louder. The boys were reaching their limit, frantically thrusting and pushing against the other. They moaned each others name in a chant.

Lapping up blood that dribbled from the bite wound, Sasuke reached down with his a hand and started to roughly pump Naruto's erect member. Naruto howled loudly, trembling hands reaching behind Sasuke and carving lines into his back with dull nails. Sasuke grunted, driving even deeper into the boy.

With the added sensation of a hand on his member and Sasuke's hard long shaft driving into him, Naruto couldn't take anymore. Screaming Sasuke's name, Naruto's hole tightened as cum splattered over his and Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke's hands left dark purple bruises on Naruto's hips as he brutally rammed into the tightening passage. Sasuke growled out Naruto's name as he cummed into Naruto's hole.

The boys, panting in exhaustion, locked lips and kissed heatedly, tongues clashing and twisting around the others. They stared into the each others eyes lovingly as they whispered their love for one another.

The pair rested, laying contently in each others arms, before Sasuke lifted the other boy. Naruto moaned softly as he felt Sasuke accidentally deepen his cock into his passage. Sasuke slowly stepped off the bed, chuckling as Naruto wrapped his legs around his waist. He realized he still didn't know why Naruto had run from him earlier, but as he fingered where they were connected, he decided that it could wait.

"Love you Naruto." Naruto tightened his hold around Sasuke's neck and nuzzled his face on the others cheek.

"Love you too Sasuke."

Smiling, he walked toward the bathroom.

* * *

Hope you liked it! If there are enough reviews, I'll write a bathroom scene! Or maybe I'll write one anyway…

Kami Senpai


	2. My only one: bathroom

Hope you all enjoy this

Hope you all enjoy this! And please, if you have any yaoi story ideas, tell me and I'll try my best to write it! And it doesn't have to be Naruto! Thank you!

Warnings: Bathroom YAOI (kyaa –faints-) Slight bondage, Spanking

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

My Only One

"Naruto, get off, we have to wash." Sasuke tried to nudge Naruto into standing on his own. Naruto was still latched onto Sasuke's figure after their passionate romp before. It seemed Naruto was comfortable in Sasuke's arm. Sighing, Sasuke crouched down and filled the tub with warm water.

Sasuke stepped into the filled tub after a moment and lay back with a sigh. Naruto, also enjoying the warm water, relaxed against Sasuke's chest. Smirking, Sasuke used this moment to grab and lift Naruto off his limp dick.

Naruto squeaked before trying to scramble back onto Sasuke's lap.

"Naruto, wash first." Naruto in response whined. Instead of washing, Naruto chose to huddle on the other end of the pool and sulk. Sasuke sighed again before beckoning Naruto over.

Naruto happily waddled through the water onto Sasuke's lap. Naruto tried to impale himself onto Sasuke's dick but Sasuke held his waist. Frowning, Naruto tried harder to lower himself.

Sasuke just chuckled and kissed Naruto softly. Sasuke turned Naruto around so that his back was facing his chest. Sasuke grabbed the washing towel and squeezed some body soap onto it. Sasuke rubbed the towel across Naruto's back and shoulders, cleaning it thoroughly.

Naruto relaxed in Sasuke's arms and started purring deep in his throat. The boys washed themselves thoroughly, making sure to spend as much time together in the tub as possible. When their fingers started to prune, they reluctantly stepped out of the tub, draining the water out.

Naruto picked up an unopened bottle of shampoo and read the label. 'Orgasmic Strawberries; For a little sex in the tub.' Naruto stared, was his mind playing tricks. Then a wicked smile stretched across his face.

"Sasuke, help me" Naruto's soft voice beckoned to Sasuke. His limp cock twitched slightly at the voice before he turned to the boy. His eyes widened just slightly at the sight before him. Naruto had opened a new bottle of shampoo and poured it over his chest and stomach. His nipples looked glazed and perked up, Naruto's cock slowly lifting into an erection.

Sasuke felt his limpness fade away as his desire for Naruto returned ten-fold. His eyes followed a lone trail of shampoo that headed for a puckering hole. He growled, as if the shampoo had a mind of its own. The damn shampoo, it was taunting him.

"You want it that bad?" Sasuke questioned Naruto, eyes watching as Naruto lifted his hips slightly as the shampoo entered through the rim of his hole.

Naruto just nodded, eyes glazed as he watched Sasuke's own erection pulse and bulge. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke crawled closer, but whined as Sasuke didn't touch him. 'Prepare yourself' was all he said. So Naruto huffed and slicked his fingers with some shampoo on his stomach.

Naruto licked his own lip in anticipation before pushing a finger into his hole. It was just a finger, yet Naruto keened in pleasure. He pushed the finger deeper, aching to touch that one spot, the spot that sent sparks through his body.

Naruto pushed in another finger, licking his lips again. He legs spread unconsciously wider, fingers thrusting into his body now. His body slid down onto the floor as he quickly pushed in another finger, legs lifting slightly, trying to pull in an invisible partner.

Naruto whined as his fingers were pulled out, and he opened his eyes to see who dared disturb him. He was stopped when a slightly wet cloth was wrapped around his eyes and his wrists were tied to something else above his head.

"You're having too much fun by yourself." A gruff voice whispered into his ear. The shampoo was crudely wiped off the his chest before the raven grabbed the others hips and slowly pushed in.Naruto gasped when something far larger and longer than his fingers thrust into his body. Damn Sasuke, he had forgotten about him.

Sasuke pulled back and started thrusting quickly and roughly into the quaking body beneath him. He hunkered over Naruto's figure, letting Naruto's senses be overcome by Sasuke's scent and presence. Slick from the shampoo, Sasuke easily maneuvered the angle of his thrusts and he hit Naruto's prostate, over and over and again.

Naruto screamed in response, his senses heightened when his vision was blocked. God's, it felt so good. Naruto lifted his hip with trembling legs, them almost giving out when Sasuke's thrusts went deeper and harder into him. Naruto moaned Sasuke's name continuously, arching more and more toward his breaking point.

Naruto was confused when, all of a sudden, there was no pounding of a shaft up his ass, no more warmth surrounding his figure. Where did the strong thrusts go? Where was my Sasuke's big cock? Naruto made whining sounds in the back of his throat, lifting his hips, asking for something to relieve his erection.

So when Naruto felt something nudge his entrance, he happily opened up, spreading his legs wide. But what came in wasn't a warm leaking cock; it was cold and smooth, like a spray can or a thick rod. 'No..No..' Naruto chanted as the object pushed deeper inside of him, he was getting scared, what was it? Where was Sasuke?

Naruto felt a shiver climb up his spine as he noticed how cold the tile floor beneath him was and how chilly the air felt around him. He wiggled his hips, trying to dislodge the object from his passage. No, he didn't want this thing. He wanted Sasuke!

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto screamed desperately, thrashing his legs, trying to kick the offender away. He pulled at his restraints, a growl escaping his throat. The cold object was pulled out swiftly, giving Naruto a smug feeling. He was alone for a minute or so before a warm being wrapped around his shivering figure.

"You didn't like it?" A concerned voice asked. Sasuke! My lovely Sasuke!

"Sasuke, it was cold.." He whispered. Naruto relaxed under Sasuke's comforting kiss, wishing Sasuke would just drive into him and warm up his passage. Sasuke got the idea and pulled Naruto's legs over his shoulders before driving into Naruto.

Naruto's back arched as he moaned loudly. Harder, faster. Sasuke leaned closer to the blonde as his hips drove his erection deeper into the warming passage. Sasuke grunted as Naruto tightened up, Sasuke knew Naruto would cum soon. Smirking, Sasuke deliberately slowed down.

Naruto whined loudly, trying to thrust down onto the other's dick. Sasuke's smirk widened, thrusting in only once every 5 seconds. Growling, Naruto threw his head back in irritation. So close to release too. Naruto's breath caught in his throat as Sasuke pried open his checks and started slamming into him again.

Naruto had only regained his breath and lifted his hips had Sasuke returned to the excruciatingly slow thrusts. Naruto growled once again under his breath. He begged Sasuke to just fuck him but Sasuke just replied with a husky chuckle.

Naruto tried to wait patiently for the piercing thrusts but Sasuke seemed comfortable with the pace. Naruto once again relaxed under the raven and Sasuke once again stole his breath by ramming into Naruto's hole.

This time, Sasuke's thrusts were so strong that his cock left Naruto's hole, only to ram back in. Again and again Naruto's hole was repeatedly shoved apart as Sasuke's bulging erection pushed through. Naruto was going delirious with pleasure and he couldn't speak or utter a sound, just hung his mouth open to a silent scream of pleasure.

Almost, he was almost there. Sweet, sweet release. Naruto's eyes rolled back and he arched his back, cum milliseconds from shooting out of Naruto's dick. A hand clamped down around the erection just then, tightening, stopping the blonde from cumming. Naruto felt tears gather at his eyes. No, my beautiful release!

"Not yet, dobe." A deep voice rolled into Naruto's ear, and he whimpered in reponse. Every muscle within his body was twitching; he couldn't process a full thought. The long shaft continued to drive into him with amazing force though, enough to make Naruto's tears soak the cloth wrapping his eyes.

The cock pulled out momentarily, long enough for his cock to calm down a little. Again, his release was delayed. Then he felt himself be turned over, his perked nipples sending jolts through his body as they were pressed firmly, and without mercy, onto the cold ground. The blonde whimpered again in response.

Spit that had gathered in his mouth spilled out onto the tiled beneath his head. Naruto had no time to worry about it though as large rough hands lifted his hips, propping his knees up to hold himself. Calloused thumbs pried apart his ass cheeks and Naruto could only gasp as he was entered swiftly.

Hands tightened into fists as the body behind him held his cheeks apart, allowing the shaft to enter him deeper than he wanted. He felt his inner passage walls stretching apart as the cock drove into him, harder and harder and harder. The shaft again flew from his hole, only to return even more quickly.

Instead of holding his hole open now, the other closed it shut, pressing the cheeks together. Naruto cried out loudly as the large cock roughly, if not painfully, pierced its way through Naruto's closed hole to thrust roughly into his passage. Nails scratched against tiles and tears dripped down tan, scar covered cheeks.

Naruto started to push back against the thrusts, wanting more and more. Please, harder. Please, faster. His mind chanted. There was a smug chuckle before the thrusts stopped abruptly. Naruto screamed animalistically in frustration. He desperately thrust his hips back when he felt the tip of a cock lay against his twitching hole, but his hips were held in place. No, No! Please, I need release!

Soft lips kissed his right shoulder before a hand came down across his cheeks. Naruto squeaked in surprise, shying away from the touch. He couldn't escape. Again and again, the hand fell across his cheeks, letting out a loud smacking sound to echo around the room. A strong hand pulled Naruto's hair back roughly before sharp canines bit into the exposed neck. Naruto's defenses fell apart, and he trembled just to stay upright as harsh stinks fell across his cheeks and thighs.

Then there were no more spanks, the hand that held his hair back continued to do so and Naruto used his elbows to lift a small amount of pressure. So there Naruto trembled, shaking on his knees and elbows, back arched toward the ground as his mind was blank of all. Then, as if to continue to torture him, the long shaft impaled him once again.

The pace was just as it was left off, rough and fast and strong, the cock leaving his hole only to fill his passage a second later. Naruto's mouth fell open in a silent scream; he could do nothing but take what was given to him. The force of the thrusts propelled him forward, only to be pulled back by the hair.

The spanking had left his ass burning with sensitivity. Whenever the shaft drove into him, hard balls would slap against his lower regions, making him pant in overexertion. The other's skin would rub against the slapped areas, sending hot stinging needles to dance along his cock.

The sensations repeated over and again until he could barely take anymore. Hands pulled Naruto's head back, then soft but firm lips covered Naruto's own greedily. Naruto was pushed over the edge as the other behind him grunted, sending hot cum into his passage. Naruto's eyes rolled backward as he came roughly, cum shooting out of the blonde's dick.

* * *

Naruto stretched, arching his back with a satisfactorily crack. Sex with Sasuke was always good, if not the best. Who would have thought that the little shampoo act would work? He walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom for a pair of boxers. He smiled happily as he felt the sore muscles in his lower back, just like a good workout. Reaching his clothes drawer, he bent over slightly, putting a hand on the drawer for balance, and reached down for a pair of fresh underwear.

Naruto had just grasped the briefs before someone roughly entered him, slamming him into the wooden drawer in front of him. Naruto cried out, grasping the drawer.

"Sasuke…what…what are you doing?!" Naruto panted through clenched teeth.

"I'm giving you what you want, bending over like that, trying to seduce me." Sasuke smirked, eyes glazed over. Naruto gaped, what delusion was Sasuke seeing? Maybe all that sex was too much for the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, sex time is over." But Sasuke just pulled out and thrust back in. Naruto couldn't help but moan as the shaft brushed over his over-sensitive prostate.

The raven's hands fondled his ass cheeks, causing Naruto to wince as they still stung. Gently, the others slowly pried the cheeks apart.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll treat you well." As he said this, he bit down softly of Naruto's right ear. "We'll have sex all day long." Sasuke emphasized each word with a quick thrust, causing the other boy to whimper.

This is just great, Sasuke's was in one of his 'moods' again.

Quickly, Naruto kicked Sasuke away, wincing as Sasuke's dick was forced out. As Sasuke was recuperating, Naruto scrambled on a pair of pants and a dark shirt. Who cared about briefs when a horny Uchiha was after your ass? …Actually, the briefs might have been nice.

Naruto turned and ran for dear life, exiting out of the front door and into the village. Tears flew from Naruto's eyes as he saw Sasuke running after him from the corner of his eyes.

Not again!

* * *

There you go, hope you liked it! I do wonder if anyone besides me actually got the ending…Like I said in the summary, this is a PWP, so I didn't think too much on the plot. () Well, please review! And if you have any story ideas, please tell me!

Kami Senpai


	3. My one more: garden

I know I marked this story as complete, but there are just so many ideas and I guess I'll put all my PWP yaoi oneshots here.

Hope you enjoy this; this chapter is mostly dedicated to my reviewers Uchiha Hayley and xXxFrostyIceCubexXx. It seems a garden scene is in order, so I shall try my best to satisfy you!

Warnings: Garden YAOI

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

My One More

"Sasuke! Let me go right now!" Naruto pulled at his wrists that were trapped under Sasuke's hands. Naruto had been pleasantly watering his strawberry patch when a black blur grabbed and threw him into the ground. The smirking raven had then pinned Naruto onto the ground.

"No." Simple and concise, that's how Sasuke was. Naruto growled.

"Get off me! I said no sex for a week!" Naruto struggled, kicking out, but Sasuke was used to Naruto's tantrums.

"I never agreed to that." Sasuke blandly replied. After the passionate, and very enjoyable, sex in the bathroom, Sasuke was thrown into a very horny mood. The boys had then spent the next 5 hours having sex. Although pleasurable during the act, Naruto came out of his pleasure-induced daze furious.

Naruto's body ached all over; he couldn't stand or even sit up. He was covered in hickeys, bite marks and cum. He couldn't remember the number of times he had cum exactly, and in a blaze of anger and frustration, his chakra exploded, throwing the resting Sasuke out of the house, naked.

Naruto had then screamed that he was never going to let Sasuke touch him again. Later on, after the boy had calmed down, he decided to give Sasuke only a week of abstinence.

It has been only 3 days since that morning, and now this? Sasuke had maybe the worst tolerance in the ninja world, beside himself that is. And as if to prove this statement, Sasuke ground his hips down against the blonde's, causing him to cry out.

"You dare to keep sex from me, dear Naruto?" Sasuke purred the last two words against Naruto's ear, making the boy shiver. Sasuke pulled the boy's black t-shirt up his stomach with his teeth then leaned down to kiss the tan skin. He smiled as he received no protest.

Sasuke released thin wrists to tug at the boy's orange trainers, who lifted his hips in response. The boy was just as eager for this as he was. Chuckling, Sasuke hooked his fingers on the orange trainers and pulled them off. He raised a brow when he noticed that Naruto was not wearing underwear.

Sasuke dunked his head down to lick the blonde's cock when there was a large poof and Naruto disappeared inside the smoke. In his place, a naked busty girl with creamy white skin and long blonde hair laid. She smiled wickedly.

"You won't fuck me if I look like this, ne Sasuke?" She spread her creamy thighs apart, causing Sasuke to grimace, turning his head away in disgust. Sasuke picked up the water hose and pointed it at the girl.

"Change back." Sasuke growled. Naruto laughed, a water hose? That was all his lover could come up with? Sasuke growled again before squeezing the handle of the hose. The water quickly sprayed out, hitting the girl's nose sharply. She cried out in shock, that actually hurt!

Sasuke kept frowning as he shot the girl again and again in the face. How dare this girl take away my beautiful Naruto. Damn her.

Naruto curled himself up, hiding himself from the small stinging squirts of water. His skin was already bruising. There was a poof before the girl was replaced again by a quivering half naked boy. Sasuke smiled. Lifting the boy's cheek, he placed gentle kisses on his lips.

But, Sasuke decided that that little act could not go unpunished. Sasuke lifted the water hose once again and placed the hoses head on the tip of the boy's cock. Naruto jerked and stilled instantly. He shook his head, 'No..No..Please don't….'

Sasuke pulled the hose back slightly before squirting the water. Naruto cried out, using his hands to protect himself. Sasuke frowned then shot the other's face, then grasped the boy's limp member, pumping it to a full erection. Naruto writhed and moaned beneath him, arching his back just slightly.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's legs, pushing them to Naruto's chest.

"Hold them." He commanded, and Naruto, in his pleasure-clouded mind, obeyed unconsciously. Sasuke then tied Naruto's wrists together, trapping his own legs between his arms. Naruto whined and struggled against the bonds, lifting his hips up in the process.

Sasuke smirked when he saw the twitching hole beckoning to him. If you insist. He squirted the water at the hole, enjoying the way Naruto gasped and moaned. The raven took pleasure in the way the hole tightened from the quick squirt. He sat back and watched Naruto squirm, eventually calming down. That was when Sasuke striked, squirting Naruto's hole again.

Naruto glared heatedly at Sasuke after a brief cry. Naruto mewled loudly as Sasuke poked at his hole, pushing the tip of his finger in. He teased the rim, circling the pink ring with water. Naruto moaned, lifting his hips higher, pleading for more. But Sasuke had different plans; he pushed the tip of another finger in, both fingers in only up to the first joint. He then spread the fingers, stretching the rim without toughing his inner passage.

Naruto let out a strangled sound that mixed between a growl and a whimper. He wanted to be entered, damnit! Wanted to feel that thick shaft moving aside his passage walls and shove deep inside of him!

Sasuke pulled the nozzle off the hose, letting the water spill out by itself. He poured water over Naruto, spraying and drenching him. Naruto shivered from the cold, his nipples perking up.

Sasuke fondled the blonde's balls, leaning down to nibble on them. Naruto turned his head away and blushed, annoyed at the mewling sounds that came from his throat. Then, taking the erection into his mouth, Sasuke sucked and nibbled along the shaft. Naruto twitched, shaking terribly, before screaming as he reached his climate. Sasuke swallowed Naruto's cum, raising a brow. Naruto has never released from a simple blowjob before.

The abstinence from sex was affecting Naruto too.

Watching as Naruto gripped his legs tightly and panted through pink lips, Sasuke decided that he couldn't hold back anymore. He slicked his shaft with spit and spread the other's cheeks apart. Sasuke shoved his cock into Naruto's tight passage. He groaned as Naruto clenched his muscles, tightening the small passage even further.

Naruto let out a steamy moan as Sasuke entered him. He arched his back as much as he could in his position. He whined in frustration when he couldn't embrace his lover, his legs blocking his whole front upper body.

Sasuke grabbed the boy's small frame, grasping thin hips and lifting them. He started his pace slowly, pushing his powerful cock, inch by agonizing inch, into to sweet hole around him. Sasuke growled as Naruto pushed his hips back.

Sasuke released Naruto's bound wrists, wanting to flush their chests together, wanting to suck at Naruto's beckoning flushed nipples, wanting to bite into a sensitive weakened neck. Naruto's arms instantly wrapped around Sasuke's neck, pulling their bodies closer. Sasuke's mouth latched greedily on eager lips, sucking and biting enough to make them red in color and puff out in plumpness.

Sasuke shoved his tongue into the blonde's mouth, dominating over the other's mouth. Sasuke continued to slowly thrust into the body beneath him, steadily increasing in pace. But it wasn't fast enough for Naruto. He hooked his legs around the raven's torso, trying to pull their hips together faster, harder. But Sasuke determined his own pace.

Tiring of tongue battles and spit swaps, Sasuke languidly licked the side of the blonde's neck, taking a fine interest in the way Naruto pleaded for more. Because of their bodies being flushed together, Sasuke could feel Naruto's erection against his stomach. Sasuke felt himself smirking at the thought that he was the cause of Naruto's condition.

Tired, and more desperate for release, Naruto succumbed to whatever ministrations Sasuke was about to give, relaxing against the other's figure.

Sasuke took the surrender pleasingly, raising himself in a superior way. He grabbed the sides of Naruto's hips tightly then started pounding as hard and fast as he could into the small ass.

He never remembered leaning back down again, but his lips were suddenly reattached to Naruto's, as he kissed hard enough to bruise. Naruto happily returned the bruising kiss and lifted himself of trembling legs to offer Sasuke more leverage of his thrusts.

Sasuke growled warningly deep in his throat, if Naruto continued this way, Sasuke would lose it.

Loud slapping sounds erupted from their bodies as Sasuke vigorously pounded into the blonde, his balls smacking against Naruto's butt. Sasuke released one side of Naruto's hip, causing Naruto to try to balance himself, which was quite difficult when one was being rammed in the ass. Sasuke's hand trailed along the blonde's crack, fingering the occupied entrance from the back.

Naruto trembled harder as the foreign finger poked at his rim. Sasuke couldn't be thinking of stretching him wider, could he? Naruto was thrown out of his mind when Sasuke pushed in the invading finger. It was uncomfortable, yet pleasurable at the same time. He's never been stretched more than Sasuke's cock and the finger pushed at his limits.

Sasuke chuckled at the boy's wanting mewls. Sasuke pushed in another finger, delighted at the positive response. Naruto asked for more, but Sasuke knew the blonde wouldn't be able to take another finger, he might just rip.

So Sasuke reluctantly pulled his fingers out, causing Naruto to gasp. Tightly, as tightly as he could, Sasuke held Naruto's ass cheeks together, pushing Naruto to unconsciously tighten his hole.

Sasuke licked his lips, anticipating. He then pulled out his long shaft until only the tip laid upon the twitching hole. Sasuke noticed the cute hole puckering up for his dick. So he ordered Naruto to hold himself up and drove into Naruto with an insane force.

Naruto cried out, wobbling dangerously on his legs and shoulders before asking for another. Sasuke smirked, pulled out all the way slowly, than drove back into him, leaving Naruto breathless.

Again and again, Naruto asked for 'one more.' But it never seemed to be enough. Sasuke decided he had drove this on for long enough. He pulled out sharply. He grabbed hips roughly, throwing them to the ground, and he lifted both legs on to his shoulders. Hands grabbed Naruto's butt cheeks, thumbs roughly shoving their way through the rim into Naruto's wet passage.

Sasuke pulled the blonde's hole apart, stretching it as far as it could go without ripping. Naruto lay there, clutching at his drenched black shirt, trembling and shaking violently.

Still holding the hole open, Sasuke positioned himself before ramming into Naruto's tight passage. He continued to hold open the rim, just to keep Naruto trembling. He watched his long thick shaft disappear into a red swollen hole.

Naruto struggled to keep his eyes shutting from pleasure. Hands desperately reached out and grabbed the nearest cloth. That was when Naruto noticed that Sasuke still had all his clothes on, besides the large shaft driving into him from open pants.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's straying thoughts, and with a growl, leaned over the boy's body, grinding Naruto's knees into the ground beside Naruto's head.

Although uncomfortable, Naruto never felt Sasuke thrust so deep. He moaned loudly, encouraging the raven to continue to ravage him. Sasuke agreed whole-heartedly and pounded relentlessly into the blonde boy. Squelching sounds escaped Naruto's ass, only fueling the boy's eagerness to release.

With a final long rough and powerful thrust into Naruto's passage, Sasuke released himself with a cry. Naruto cried out as Sasuke's cum forced its way into his stomach, him having been so deep. Naruto followed Sasuke's release with one of his own, shouting out the raven's name.

They lay in each other's arms after Sasuke pulled out his limp cock, a trail of cum following from the tip. Naruto panted heavily in the raven's arms while Sasuke, satisfied, laid his head on top of the boy's blonde mop of hair.

Naruto shut his eyes and fell into a contented sleep. Sasuke smiled softly, kissing Naruto on his forehead.

Eyes flashed and a more wicked smirk morphed onto his face. Now...

...Where should they do it tomorrow?

* * *

There you are, hope you liked it. Sorry if it was bad, don't really know anything special that could happen in a garden…Thinking of doing an office scene next. Thinking of BDSM, so be warned, and please help, i'm not too good at BDSM, so give me some ideas! Thank you!

Kami Senpai


	4. My only once: office bdsm

Hope you all enjoy this, my first time writing BDSM

Thank you for all your ideas and I have taken some of your ideas into consideration, and I came up with this. I wrote a summary for this chapter because it is an AU. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this, my first time writing BDSM! Kya! Thank you for reading, and please review! Please don't hate me if I write it wrong!

Summary: Naruto is a thief that lives off stealing valuable items in the homes of rich businessmen. But when he accidentally gets caught by rich millionaire named Sasuke, will Naruto lose his mind to the punishments?

Warnings: (AU) HARDCORE YAOI, BDSM, not for the faint-hearted, little blood, (big chance of mistakes!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

My Only Once

A figure wrapped in dark clothes grinned in satisfaction as he heard a click and the door swung open. The figure raised an arm and pushed the dark hood of his head, revealing locks of short gold hair. He wrapped his door-picking tools with a rubber band and placed them in a small pouch wrapped around his waist.

He pushed the door closed behind him, peering with clear blue eyes around the office. The office was like every stereotypical office. Bookcases lined the walls, stacks of paper topped onto a large oak desk that was set in the middle of the room. The blonde crawled along the carpeted floor, reaching the desk. The blonde stayed down, being careful of cameras, and slowly opened drawers to search for anything of importance.

Not finding anything interesting inside the drawers, the boy was about to leave when a glint of silver caught his eyes; it came from underneath the desk. He turned his eyes to the desk and stared right into a small miniature camera. It took a few seconds for reality to burn through his mind, but not one second later, the blonde was up and sprinting toward the door.

He quickly pulled the knob, not being careful to be silent, and ran through the doorframe. He gasped in shock when he was bodily stopped when he slammed into a huge chest. He nervously looked up into cold green eyes. Red hair framed a hard face as the other man's strong hands grabbed him and pushed him back into the office.

There, the blonde was forced into a pair of handcuffs, arms locked behind his back, and was roughly thrown to the floor. The red-head guard leaned slightly against a bookcase, but the blonde knew that more than a twitch from him would bring sharp green eyes down on him.

A few moments later, there were multiple footsteps walking toward the office. The blonde growled softly, he had only been caught once before, and had the biggest beating of his life.

He tensed his muscles as the doorknob turned slowly and creaked open. A man, wearing a similar black suit that matched the green-eyed guard, entered the room. The blonde stared at the man with a critical eye, red hair stuck out stylishly. The thief was not able to see the man's eyes but he knew the two guards looked similar. Siblings, or maybe they were relatives.

His attention was once again diverted as the man swung the door open, letting another man enter.

The blonde's breath caught in his throat. He had never seen anyone so beautiful.

Short black hair that was jelled back. Sharp narrowed jet black eyes. Soft pale skin.

Sasuke Uchiha. Owner of this mansion and multi-millionaire of the Uchiha fortune.

The blonde caught the other's gaze and he shivered. Turning away, he tried to regain his breath, not bothering to look up as the men conversed to themselves. He did however glance up when he heard the door creak close and lock with a click.

The blonde was left with the beautiful man. The robber and the robbed. Locked inside a small room with no windows. The millionaire smirked wickedly.

"So, you're a thief?" A deep husky voice filled the room. The blonde watched the man walk toward him. He growled warningly in his throat when the Uchiha kneeled in front of him. "So what's your name thief?"

"None of your business, bastard," he growled. The Uchiha chuckled before reaching out a pale hand to brush a tan cheek. When the blonde turned his head to bite the hand, the raven pushed his hand around the blonde's mouth and shoved him into the bookcase behind him.

"Now, now thief. I know who you are. Naruto Uzumaki, am I right?" The blonde's eyes widened. The raven chuckled again. "I've been researching on you thief, ever since you robbed my good friend Neji. He was quite devastated when his heirloom went missing."

Yes, Naruto had robbed the millionaire, Neji. The man had earned his wealth with a large museum for crystals and gems. His 'heirloom' was a tall pearl statue of a young girl with short hair and shy features. The whole statue was carved from one single colossal pearl. The girl was naked except for a long cloth wrapped around the body.

Although Naruto had felt bad about stealing such a beauty, the money reward had lasted 2 whole years before he was forced to steal once more. So he had come to this place. He never thought he'd be caught so easily.

"Now, I would have just let you go, but poor Neji would never let me live it down?" Naruto turned his eyes away quickly. "And, what kind of a lesson would I be teaching if I let a thief go without any punishment?"

The blonde was turned onto his stomach. The raven then grabbed Naruto's hair and pulled his hair back roughly. He snarled a rough 'you will regret trying to steal from an Uchiha' into the thief's ear before slamming his face into the ground. Another two times, the thief's face met the ground with a soft thud.

Sasuke stood, not releasing his hold on the blonde locks, and pulled the thief toward his desk. He left the blonde groaning in front of the table. The raven walked around the desk, falling back into his leather wheeling chair. Sasuke looked like he was pondering what exactly the thief's punishments should be.

"You know, I'm not too cruel to those who go against me." Naruto scoffed, his face throbbing from the multiple bruises. Sasuke shrugged his suit jacket off, laying it across the back of his chair. He then stood and walked over to the thief, crouching down, and lifted the blonde's head by bringing the chin up. "You are quite handsome, thief."

Naruto was then kissed roughly, lips pushing against his own and a sharp tongue pushing its way into his mouth. Out of his shock, he bit down hard on the wandering tongue. The Uchiha retreated, hissing, and reared his arm back. Sasuke punched Naruto right in the cheek, leaving a nasty bruise in its place.

Sasuke stood then, glaring down at the young thief. He reared his leg back before sharply kicking Naruto in the stomach. Naruto in response gasped, curling his body too protect himself. Sasuke kicked him again, this time in the shoulder. Naruto bit his lip, so as not to cry out.

Sasuke bent down and grabbed the boy's collar, lifting him into the air. He let the boy dangle for a minute before punching the blonde in the face. He reared back and punched the boy quickly in the stomach. Naruto's breath escaped from his lungs and Sasuke threw the boy across the room, where he lay coughing on the floor.

Sasuke pulled his tie down slightly, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his crisp white dress shirt. Then Sasuke pulled out a small cell phone and speed dialed the number 4. He spoke briefly into the mouthpiece. Naruto could not understand the words, more his ears were ringing, but the tone of the voice made him shiver.

Not minutes later, the two guards reentered the office, this time bringing in a bucket of water and a large suitcase. The guards set the materials on top of the oak desk before turning to him. Naruto tried to struggle when hands grabbed him, but it was hopeless.

Knives were brandished, and his clothes were cut off his body. Naruto shivered at the cold, curling himself in humiliation. He heard the Uchiha snicker at his trembling figure, but he did not care, he only wished for the torture to be over.

The guards split, one behind him holding his body up by his neck, the other in front, holding a rather small switchblade. Looking down at the cold green eyes, he realized this man was the one who had bound his arms.

The man swiftly brought up his blade and nicked the thief above the bellybutton. Naruto hissed, though the blade had not gone through the skin, the cut stung like an over-exaggerated paper cut. Again and again, the man cut him along the torso. Sometimes he'd move up and cut me along the chest and collarbone, but most of the cuts were on his stomach and ribs.

Naruto winced when the man slid his knife along his right side, starting at his hip and trailing the blade up to his ribs. Still, he did not break the skin.

Naruto's body stung all over, yet, he could not do anything about it. He had kept his mouth shut through the process, making sure the men would not take pleasure in his painful cries.

The thief did however release a sigh of relief when the switchblade was closed and put away. The guard walked away and opened the suitcase. Naruto widened his eyes at all the materials inside of it. He saw a whip and a big pink dildo before the lid shut over the case again.

The guard turned and walked toward him, Naruto cringed. In his hand, he was holding the long leather whip.

Naruto wearily looked over the man's shoulder and stared into amused black eyes. Can you handle it? The eyes taunted.

The thief's eyes steeled, he braced himself as the guard drew back. There was a whooshing sound as the whip sailed across the air and smacked into the thief's chest. Any knife cuts he had sported broke open and blood dripped down his chest. The guard drew the whip back; the whip sailed through the air again before hitting him in the stomach this time. Again, the knife cuts ripped open and blood leaked across his skin.

The Uchiha watched the scene, taking in every detail. The way the thief would unconsciously shy away from the pain on his front. The way the thief would cringe whenever the guard would bring the whip back. The way the thief would bite his lip to stop himself from crying out. Sasuke smirked, he was an amusing fellow. He would enjoy breaking him.

The whipping continued for hours, according to Naruto. He did not know whether or not to call them kind when they never attacked below his waist. They made sure not to break bones or injure him too much. A pool of blood had gathered underneath his hovering feet. No longer did the thief bite his lip to hold back cries, for he had no energy to cry out. The whip was dropped onto the ground. Feet walked away from him.

The blonde looked up, the guard picked up the bucket of water. They were going to wash him off? The water was splashed onto his figure. No, they were not that kind.

Naruto tensed his muscles, drawing a quick gasp of breath, before he let out a torrent of curses and screams. This was not water, but salt water. The salt burned into his wounds, making them sting even more.

He was dropped onto the floor, when blood and salt water had mixed together. He lay twitching on the ground, thanking God that his torture was over.

But God was not that kind.

Hands grabbed him again; his arms were forced straight, the back of his wrists tied together by leather cuffs. On each ankle, another leather cuff was attached. The ankle cuffs connected to one another with a foot-long chain. A thick black chocker with silver hoops was tied onto his neck. The guards bowed to the Uchiha before walking out the door. It locked with a click.

The two men were once again left on their own.

The raven stood from his chair and he slowly walked to the crippled figure. He crouched down to the boy.

"Don't glare at me boy, unless you'd like another round of whipping." Naruto turned his hateful stare away. The raven stroked the blonde locks before grasping the boy's chin. The thief's head was once again lifted and lips met his. Resigning to his fate and afraid to anger the millionaire, Naruto responded hesitantly.

Tongue's wrapped around each other, battling heatedly for dominance. Sasuke pulled away with a satisfied smirk.

"So you know that you are beaten. Good." The Uchiha grabbed the thief's hair and dragged him across the floor to someplace drier, his desk. The raven leaned his butt against the table's edge. He pulled the zipper of his trousers down and reached into his pants, grasping his erection.

The thief rolled at his feet, staring up between the Uchiha's legs as the other man pulled out his erection. He gasped at the sheer size, easily two and a half inches in diameter. The man beckoned to him, and he forced himself onto his knees. His face was leveled to match the giant dick. It was bigger up close.

The raven grabbed the back of his head and caught his eyes. The flashed dangerously.

"You bite it, and death will only be too kind." Naruto shivered under the threat. He nodded, trembling.

Then something pressed against his mouth. Naruto felt the head of Sasuke's dick push past his parted lips. He sucked the head softly, refusing to take pleasure in the way the Uchiha groaned. He sucked as much of the cock into his mouth, but was only able to take half of the dick. The raven chuckled.

"Am I too big for you?" Naruto growled, forcing more of the cock into his mouth. He felt the tip nudge the back of his throat and he gagged slightly. A hand grabbed the back of his head and pulled him off the dick, but left the tip in.

Without warning, the Uchiha thrusted into the mouth, effectively gagging the blonde. The raven seem to take no mind to it and pulled back to thrust again. The blonde could do nothing as his mouth was raped roughly by the millionaire's large dick.

Blood dabbed around him mouth because his mouth had ripped, not able to repeatedly take in the raven's sheer size. The raven above him grunted a final time and pulled out fast enough to spray cum against all over the blonde's face.

The Uchiha smirked cruelly, enjoying having the thief's face splattered with cum. He brought the boy up for another rough kiss before his foot lashed out, kicking the blonde onto the floor.

He then turned to the suitcase, opening it and pulling out a gag. Instead of a ball gag, he pulled out a dildo gag so that he could watch the boy chock some more.

"On your knees boy," he barked out. He watched amusedly as the thief struggled to his knees, wobbling uncertainly. He finally managed to stay steady and looked up at the Uchiha curiously. What more could the man want? "Open your mouth." Another blowjob then?

He parted his lips slightly, eyes closing to its fate. A cock pushed its way through his lips. The blonde frowned; this wasn't the Uchiha's cock. Eyes sprang open, watching as the raven pushed the dildo into his mouth. It wasn't until he felt the man tighten a clasp around head did he feel dread. A dildo gag? Was he to wear this for the remainder of their time together?

The thief made sounds of protest, rubbing his face against the floor in hopes to loosen the ties around his head. He didn't want this rubber dick! He stopped his internal thought process, he was on dangerous grounds. He couldn't actually be enjoying this madness, could he? He refused to acknowledge his rising erection.

While he was distracted, the raven had gone back to his desk to retrieve another item, an egg vibrator. He pushed the blonde's shoulders onto the ground, making sure he stayed on his knees. The blonde made a whining sound, one that made the millionaire's cock jump up in excitement.

He pushed a finger into the thief's hole, enjoying the way the blonde twitched around his finger. He thrusted the finger into the hole, loosening the ring muscles around it. The raven could see that this was exciting the thief more than he thought. He smirked.

Sasuke picked up the vibrator, pushing the pill-shaped egg into the thief's passage. The blonde whined again, shifting his hips. Pushing the egg as far as his reach would go, Sasuke then turned to place the battery strap on the blonde's legs. The battery strap held the batteries for the vibrator to work, but it was also sensitive to touches. There were sensors all around the strap and whenever something pressed on the sensors, a small wave of electricity would burst from the egg.

Sasuke chuckled, he placed his legs between the others and forced the thief's knees further apart, he then flipped the device on. The reaction was instantaneous. The thief cried out, body trembling as he fought back and imaginary foe. The blonde tried to close his thighs but the Uchiha's legs were in the way.

Naruto released his first whimper.

The Uchiha reached between shaking legs and grasped a fully erect penis. The blonde cried out a muffled moan, clenching his teeth around the rubbery dildo. Sasuke stroked the cock until it was leaking with pre-cum.

The thief ground his face desperately into the ground, trying to distract himself from the pleasurable strokes the Uchiha's hand was giving him.

Spit escaped through the blonde's lips and dribbled down his chin. The blonde rapidly thrusted into the hand that was holding him, he hoped for release. So close, so close. He thought, then something was wrapping around his cock. Eyes widened, he struggled to escape from its grasp.

The blonde looked down at his cock. A ring was placed at the base, preventing him from cumming. What the hell was this? No! He needed release!

The thief turned frantic eyes on the man behind him. The Uchiha would let him cum, right?

"No, you may not cum." All hope was dashed as the raven spoke these words. The man was amused at his pain, and he continued to stroke Naruto's aching cock. Naruto in turn shied away, not wanting anymore of this ceaseless torture.

The millionaire stared at the thief's shaking figure. This was most likely his first time ever experiencing something like this. The raven decided to see how far the blonde could be pushed.

The man stood, withdrawing his legs from between the blonde's knees. The thief instantly closed his thighs together. The Uchiha watched amusedly as the thief's body fell to the ground, letting out a shocked cry of pain and pleasure, and rolled onto its back. The thief spread his legs hurriedly trying to relieve the shocks inside his passage.

The raven towered over the splayed body, eyes greedily taking in the lean figure and rippling muscles hidden behind caked blood. Nipples were perked up, screaming for attention, and the millionaire's eyes flashed in joy.

The raven pushed a hand into his pocket, fishing out two big paper clamps. He lowered himself onto one knee; straddling one of the thief's spread legs, and pressed the knee up against the twitching hole.

The raven pinched the wire handles of the clip and clamped it onto one of the thief's nipples. The thief clenched his teeth around the dildo as his back arched painfully, trying to ease the pressure on his nipple. Tears glazed the blonde's eyes as he desperately tried to throw the clamp off him, but the motion was useless.

The Uchiha pushed the shoulders of the blonde down and clamped the boy's other nipple. Naruto sobbed helplessly, the pain from his nipples were excruciating. The thief stilled, hoping to whatever God was listening, to make Sasuke take the damn clamps off. Who would have thought his entire being would break apart to some paper clamps?

Naruto prayed over and over again in his mind, wishing for this insanity to end. Sasuke grabbed a dildo from his suitcase. It was dark blue and could stand on its own, weighted so one could ride it without holding it down. The raven was tempted to shove it into the boy's hole right then, but the tears spilling from the thief's eyes stilled him.

Sighing, he grabbed a bottle of lube and coated the dildo with a coat of lube. He leaned down, placing the dildo next to the blonde's face before pushing a lubed finger into the thief's hole. The boy didn't seem to feel it, which was understandable. He had a vibrator up his ass, a dick down his throat, clamps on his nipples and a very rigid cock, straining to cum.

The raven pushed in another finger, receiving a small twitch in return.

He deemed the boy ready and, picking the fake cock from its place on the floor, calmly fondled the blonde's butt with the dildo. The thief arched away, mind clouded from different sensations.

The painful throb of the nipple clamps was forgotten as the millionaire pushed the 1 1/2 inch diameter dildo up the thief's ass. Naruto felt the cock push past his ring of muscle and stretched his passage. Naruto cried, struggling to be released from his bonds, as he tried to kick the offender away.

Hot air blew into his ear and he moaned quietly.

"Behave now, boy, and I will pleasure you." So Naruto quietly stilled, body twitching and shaking as it tried to accept the foreign object. "Spread your legs, boy." It took a few seconds for Naruto to register the command, but none-the-less, his legs spread, bringing his own knees to his chest. The dildo was pushed in further, reaching the vibrator inside him. The vibrator was pushed in deeper by the dildo, sending the vibrations up his passage.

Naruto thrashed his head from side to side, only wishing his hands could clench something other than air. Sasuke smirked as he flicked one of the nipple clamps. Tears sprang from the thief's eyes, rolling down a beautifully crafted face. Naruto's blue eyes stared into Sasuke's curiously, as if asking what he had done wrong.

"Don't move." Sasuke replied. The thief nodded.

Sasuke pulled the dildo out slightly, then changed his angle and pushed back in. The thief arched his back high into the air and screamed. The Uchiha smirked. He had found the thief's prostate.

The vibrator fell right against the prostate now, massaging the sensitive organ. Naruto tried not to move, not to writhe, but the pleasure was driving him crazy. Yet…he wanted more.

The blonde tried to spread his legs wider, but was stopped by the chain. Sasuke realized the boy's frustrations and smirked.

"Shall I take off the chain, thief?" When said thief nodded his head, the Uchiha nodded. Hands reached for the chain, but right before he reached the ankle cuff, he paused. "If I take this off, then you must pleasure yourself, thief." Without thinking, Naruto quickly nodded.

Smirking, the Uchiha pulled the ankle cuff off his right leg and backed away. Confused, the thief stared after the raven. What was the man doing? The raven sat on top of his desk and crossed his legs.

"Pleasure yourself, thief." When the blonde continued to look confused, the raven leaned forward onto his crossed legs. "Get on your knees and ride that dick."

The blonde looked stricken. Ride the dildo? He need hands for that. But none-the-less, he struggled onto his stomach, pushing himself up onto his knees. Instantly, with a plop, the dildo slipped out of his passage and righted itself on the floor. Ah, so that's what the raven meant.

He settled his hole over the dildo and slowly lowered himself, a pleasurable shiver riding up his spine. He lowered until he could feel his ass brushing the floor. He paused, taking in a few breaths through his nose, then lifted himself. Leaving only the tip of the dildo in his hole, he prepared to slowly descend once again.

But suddenly, and hand closed around his shoulder and pushed him straight down. The thief's head snapped back, letting out a loud pleasured moan.

The hand left his shoulder, but the thief knew what to do. He quickly lifted and slammed himself down on the dildo. Oh God, it felt so good! Up and down, up and down. Soon, Naruto lost himself in a pool of pleasure.

As he arched his back, ready to cum, but was held back. Frustratingly, the thief glanced down. Damn that ring! He glanced urgently at the raven, hoping against hope that the man would be kind enough to take the ring off.

The Uchiha raised a curious brow; did the boy actually believe that he would feel sympathy for the thief? Well, this might be fun.

The raven bent down and pulled the cock ring off, flinging the object over his shoulder in a careless action. The blonde moaned loudly before continuing to ride the dildo at full speed. The blonde's own cock jumped up and down at the motion.

The thief's movements became desperate, as his hips jerked and bobbed rapidly. Then, with a strangled cry, cum shot from the blonde's dick. The thief sagged and fell forward onto the floor, shaking and letting out small purrs into the air.

The thief moaned softly as the Uchiha pulled the dildo from his hole. The blonde was pulled into strong arms, where said blonde cuddles satisfactorily. The raven stroked the thief's blonde locks before trailing hands down to unbuckle the gag. He pulled at the gag, slowly slipping the dildo from flushed parted lips.

Sasuke brushed his hands down a lean stomach before fondling the blonde's tan ass buttocks. Pulling the thief to lean on him chest to chest, Sasuke pried cheeks apart, receiving a mewl in response. So induced in the pleasure, Naruto didn't twitch when Sasuke pulled the egg vibrator out of his ass.

Naruto pushes his head and shoulders against Sasuke's chest, curling as best as he could with his arms bound behind his back. Sasuke stood, with Naruto in his arms, and carried the thief to his desk. He sat the blonde on the edge of the side of his desk, reaching around him to take off the leather cuffs that bound the boy.

Naruto's arms hung tiredly, blood finally able to circulate into the limbs. Sasuke lifted the boys chin and pressed their lips together. The blonde responded quickly, wrapping his arms around the raven and pulling him in deeper.

The millionaire smirked, this boy was so eager. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other. The blonde moaned when Sasuke's erection nudged his rising erection.

The blonde was pulled off the desk, lips still firmly locked. Sasuke pulled his head away reluctantly; Naruto pulled harder on the other's neck, wanting to reconnect their lips. Sasuke chuckled and turned the thief around, pushing the boy down onto his stomach on the desk.

Naruto painfully squealed, as his nipple clamps were pushed harshly down against the desk. Sasuke growled and once again pulled his erection out of his trousers. He spread the boy's cheeks apart and positioned his cock.

The raven hesitated with the thought that the blonde might not be prepared, but he threw the thought from his mind when the boy pushed against the Uchiha, trying to escape. Growling, the raven pushed his dick into the blonde's tight passage with one strong thrust.

The blonde's head banged against the desk below him as the momentum pushed him roughly. The pain in his backside ripped a raw strangled scream from the blonde's throat.

The two males froze, Sasuke from the scream and Naruto from the pain. The thief's labored breaths haunted Sasuke's conscious, making his hands tighten against the blonde's skin. Naruto felt a liquid drip down his legs, and the thief knew he was bleeding.

Sasuke seemed to know too.

The raven tensed, then he growled. He pulled his hips back quickly before thrusting back into the blonde violently. The thief cried out loudly, whimpering to the Uchiha to stop. The raven ignored the boy's pleas, repeatedly pulling out and thrusting his huge shaft into the blonde's tight passage.

Naruto's withered erection sprang up as Sasuke suddenly brushed against his prostate. The pain from his ass died away as his blood lubed his hole for better access. Small moans and mewls escaped his lips as he pushed back against rapid thrusts.

But pain exploded from his chest. His nipple clamps tightened as he tensed the muscles in his chest. Again and again, as soon as the blonde tried to push his hips back, the clamps squeezed painfully around his nipples. The blonde was close to sobbing.

"S-Sasuke…." The millionaire's eyes widened. Did the boy just call out to him?

The thief looked over his shoulder urgently, mouthing the word 'nipples' and 'hurts'.

Sasuke, still thrusting into the small hole, grabbed the boy's legs and flipped him over onto his back. Naruto in response arched his back in pleasure before shoulders curled toward each other in pain. The raven looked down at raw red nipples hidden behind the clamps. They looked quite painful.

Hands reached down and yanked the clamps off. Naruto's head smacked backwards, mouth open in a silent scream. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he shivered.

The pain was soon forgotten as a hot tongue pulled an abused nipple into an equally warm mouth. The tongue soothed the pain from his nipple, slowly coaxing it into a relaxed state. Naruto purred softly.

He weaved his fingers in Sasuke's jet black hair, pulling the man's head closer to his nipple. The nipple was still sore, but he moaned loudly when Sasuke scraped his teeth against the nub. Sasuke lifted his mouth from the nipple and moved to the other, giving it the same treatment.

Fully relaxed, Naruto's breath caught in his throat when Sasuke gave a rather strong thrust into his hole, pushing all the way in. Back arching and erection standing to attention, Naruto's body shook as Sasuke pummeled into his small body.

Every thrust pushed him up the desk then back down as the other would pull out. And after ever thrust, Sasuke's thumb would brush against his hip. Whenever the thief tried to spread his legs, the chain that connected his ankle cuffs would pull ankles back.

Naruto let out a frustrated whine as the chain restrained him once again. Sasuke, moments from his release, reached up and disconnects the chain. He grabbed tan thighs in each hand and spread them. Naruto could not stifle his shout of pleasure as Sasuke thrusted his shaft deeper into his hole.

Constantly, the shaft rubbed against his prostate, pushing Naruto into a state of desperate need for release. Arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck, pulling his body down to flush against the thief's chest. This motion caused Sasuke to spread Naruto's legs wider and the man's shaft to push in deeper.

Their motions turned frantic, Sasuke's hips jerking rapidly into the boy and Naruto's hips lifting to meet the savage thrusts. The men screamed the other's name as bodies tensed. Their bodies melded together, arms wrapping around each other as cum shot violently from the cocks.

The two males lay against the other, enjoying soaking in the aftermath.

The males were breathless, silently wishing they could stay like that forever.

But the blond was a thief, the raven was an aristocrat. They lived in two different worlds.

Loud knocks interrupted their cozy haven, and Sasuke quickly pulled out. Naruto moaned and held onto the man's neck. He was lifted and placed to lie more comfortably on the desk. Sasuke pulled his jacket off the chair.

Before the raven laid his jacket across the blonde's figure, he saw cum and blood leaking from the red hole and growled inwardly. The thief looked good like that.

The guards entered the office, eyes glancing briefly at the resting blonde before turning to Sasuke. They informed the raven that a few clients would be coming over shortly and the raven cursed. He wanted more time with the blonde.

He nodded to the guards, waving to the blonde. The guards understood. They were to clean and dress the blonde before sending him away. They picked the blonde up, bowed shortly at their boss, and turned to leave the office.

Before the door shut, blue eyes caught black eyes.

They would meet again, the eyes promised.

The door shut and the blonde made himself comfortable in the guards arms.

* * *

There you have it guys! My laptop is still trying to get fixed up, but I'm borrowing my sister's laptop instead. I'm sorry if this chapter has mistakes, it was just so long and I couldn't stay on longer to check for mistakes. The writing also got pretty bad around the end, since i was rushing it. Sorry! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please review! I'm working on a school chapter next!

Kami Senpai


	5. My one to hide: school

Hope you enjoy this, I enjoyed writing it. This was written in a certain way for AnsemMesna, I guess they didn't really like my last chapter. So I tried to make this one with a little more love. Please review! Thank you. Oh, and because it's an AU, I'll write a small summary.

Summary: After a little accident, Naruto ends up having to change into a girl's uniform. Sasuke, a classmate, corners Naruto into an empty classroom after school.

Warning: school YAOI, AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

My One to Hide

Blonde hair bobbed off and on a tan forehead. The small boy ran down the white halls toward the bathroom. He pushed through the door and rushed to the sink. He stared into mirror hanging above the sink frustratingly.

He grabbed paper towels and wet them quickly. Holding them in one hand, he flipped his black tie over one shoulder then pulled his shirt down quickly with his other hand. He scrubbed furiously at the paint marks along his shirt, muttering obscenities at his classmate Kiba.

Finally deciding that the paint would not come off, he walked dejectedly toward the nurse's office, hoping for an extra shirt.

He slid the door open, calling out the nurse.

"Kurenai-san! Are you in here?" The student inched into the office, eyes darting around, looking for a familiar figure.

"Naruto-kun? Come in, Naruto." A luscious voice called out from behind a curtain. The drapes were pushed apart and a woman walked out. She had a long white coat on, but it did not hide her figure, it accented to her large boobs and hourglass curve. "I was taking a nap. Thank you by-the-way, I have to leave for an appointment."

"Oh…I need a new shirt." Naruto pointed to the paint stain on his shirt. Kurenai pulled her white coat off her shoulders and propped it onto a coat hanger beside her desk.

"Alright. I have to go, so Kakashi-san will help you. He's in the storage room next door." With that, she grabbed a black summer jacket on the way out the door. Her fingers waggled a goodbye before they vanished behind the frame.

With a sigh, Naruto walked deeper into the office, reaching a near invisible white door. He pulled it aside and poked his head in.

"Kakashi-san?"

"Earreagh…" Naruto sweatdropped. He forced himself into the room, pushing past boxes of used books and equipment. He stopped at a silver-haired man, lying on his back. The man had an orange book over his face, he seemed like he was sleeping.

"Kakashi-san, I need a shirt." The man lifted the book from his face, staring peevishly at the blonde. He lazily rolled onto his stomach, pushing up to his knees, then his feet. He swaggered over to Naruto, telling the boy to lift his arms.

Naruto raised his arms, making a 'T' with his body. Kakashi measured Naruto with his eyes before turning to a random box. He shuffled through the contents briefly before pulling out a white piece of cloth.

Handing it to Naruto, he told him to try it on. Naruto shuffled out of the room, wanting more room to change. He pulled his own shirt over his head after loosening his tie. He pulled on the shirt he received from Kakashi then frowned.

He twirled, facing Kakashi again. He pointed indignantly toward his shirt.

"Kakashi-san, this is a girl's shirt!" Indeed, the shirt was part of the girl's uniform, a white t-shirt with a red collar, black buttons, and a red stripe on the bottom of each sleeve. The boy's uniform was a white long-sleeved with two red stripes running down each arm, grey buttons, and two black metal coins at the end of each sleeve.

"…You're not a girl?" Kakashi peered down closely at the boy, staring at the large soft blue eyes, long lashes, egg-shaped face, gentle scars on the cheeks, and a cute pouting mouth. Kakashi shook his head, "No, no, you're a girl." He tiredly turned away and shuffled back into the storage room. Minutes later, he returned and handed Naruto a red skirt with thin black stripes running down the cloth.

Naruto stared at the skirt and gaped. He shook his head no, telling Kakashi that he wasn't going to wear the skirt.

When Kakashi asked why, Naruto replied, "I'm male Kakashi-san. Besides, my pants are perfectly dry."

Kakashi stared at Naruto's pants then wandered to the sink beside Kurenai's desk. He poured a cup of water and walked back to Naruto. Kakashi then dumped the water on Naruto's pants. He grabbed a plastic bag from a counter below the sink before tossing both to Naruto.

"Get changed and go back to class." Kakashi shut the door.

Naruto paced back and forth frantically. In one hand was the skirt, the other, a fresh pair of girl underwear. He'd ruin whatever reputation he had earned.

Naruto stared fixedly at the skirt and underwear before sighing tiredly. Nobody would see the underwear anyway. He unbuckled grey pants and pulled them off. He stepped into the skirt and fixed it on his waist.

He looked at himself and sighed again. Thinking that he might as well complete the uniform, he pulled out a pair of grey leg warmers and pulled them on.

He was going to get so much hell for this.

With a strong face, he strutted out of the room and back into his classroom.

* * *

Time warp to after school (don't want to write their reactions, just want to get to the Yaoi)

* * *

"Naruto, some teacher wants you in class 3-D." Sasuke Uchiha, a classmate of Naruto's, told him. Sasuke jerked his head in a direction and the blonde knew to follow.

They reached the classroom. Sasuke opened the door for Naruto and beckoned Naruto to enter first. Naruto nodded thanks and entered the classroom.

The room was dark, empty. Confused, Naruto looked around. The door shut behind him and he looked over his shoulder, Sasuke was smirking at him. Naruto blinked curiously at him.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Sasuke walked closer to him, too close for comfort. Frowning, Naruto backed up, pulling his arms up to push against the other's chest. Sasuke kept pushing until Naruto's back touched the drawn curtains over the windows.

"You look really cute in that uniform Naruto." Sasuke trailed his hands down Naruto's back, stopping at the other's butt. He cupped the boy's cheeks in each hand and squeezed. Naruto let out a small squeak.

"W-what are you doing…Kya! Stoppit!" Naruto pounded with weak fists on the other boy's chest. Sasuke pulled their bodies together, grinding his hips into the smaller boy. Sasuke smirked when a soft mewl escaped from the blonde's lips.

Sasuke pressed his lips onto the blonde's, caressing the other's lips gently. Naruto's legs wobbled from the kiss, his muscles relaxing. Sasuke pushes harder, nipping at the other's bottom lip; Naruto's body flushed against Sasuke's.

Naruto's hands pushed against shoulders, trying to separate their lips when a hand wrapped around his hardening cock. He jerked his head away, a dark blush staining his cheeks.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin and pulled him into another kiss, this time Sasuke pushed his tongue into the sweet mouth. Naruto, in shock, widened his mouth in a gasp. The kiss was wet, both boys releasing hot breaths into the air.

Sasuke finally pulled away, leaving Naruto to gasp frantically for breath.

"I'm going to fuck you, Naruto, raw and hard." Sasuke whispered with a husky voice into the blonde's ear. Naruto shivered in response, clenching the other's shirt more tightly.

"N-no…please don't…" Naruto's eyes shut cutely, his head leaning against the raven's shoulder. Naruto's cock was pulled out of the white underwear and stroked gently by Sasuke's hand. Naruto lifted his hips, pushing into Sasuke's palm.

"You're already this hard, Naru-chan?" Sasuke slowly tightened his hand around the blonde's dick, causing Naruto to squeak. He reached up with his hand and pushed three fingers into the blonde's mouth. "Wet them."

When Naruto hesitated, Sasuke pushed his fingers in deeper, pushing down on the blonde's tongue. The boy slowly licked around the fingers, coating each finger with spit. Sasuke smiled, trailing small kisses on the blonde's ear and cheek.

Sasuke pulled his fingers from the boy's mouth and leaved a small kiss on top of the wet lips. Sasuke fingered the underwear beneath the skirt before pulling the underwear aside to reveal a tight hole.

"Don't freak out now…" Sasuke warned. He pushed a wet finger through the ring of tight muscle. Naruto gasped and arched his back, hips wiggling to get away from the finger.

Sasuke pushed his head into Naruto's neck, smelling the boy's sweet aroma, and gave a long lick from the boy's shoulder up to his ear. Naruto shivered and whined softly.

Sasuke slowly pushed in another finger while Naruto was distracted and scissored his fingers, stretching the boy's rim. Naruto's legs unconsciously spread. Sasuke's fingers pushed deeper into the boy's hole, making Naruto mewl in discomfort.

"S-Sasuke…this feels…weird…" Naruto panted. Sasuke hushed the boy and pushed his fingers against Naruto's passage walls. When Naruto suddenly tensed and cried out, Sasuke knew he had found the boy's prostate.

Sasuke pressed harder against the ball of nerves inside the boy and watched the blonde throw his head back in pleasure. Sasuke pushed in a final finger slowly. Naruto winced; he was hardly ready for this.

Sasuke kissed the side of Naruto's mouth, smirking when Naruto turned his head to kiss his lips. Their lips met, mouths opening and tongue's intertwining. Naruto panted into the kiss as Sasuke's fingers started thrusting into his hole, the boy's cock leaking with thick precum.

Sasuke pulled his head away quickly, tensing. Naruto whined, tugging at the raven's shirt. Sasuke hushed the boy then looked to the door. Listening now, Naruto heard footsteps and voices walking down the hallway.

Sasuke, pulling his fingers from the blonde's hole, jerked him to the closet next to them. The raven pulled open the doors and pushed Naruto into the closet. Climbing in after the blonde, Sasuke shut the door behind him.

The boys tensed as a group of students entered the room.

"Are you sure we can use this room, Neji?" A girl's voice called out. They recognized the voice as Tenten, the school treasurer.

"Yes. Tenten, the student council president said we could." Neji, the vice president of the student council.

"YOSH! WE SHALL FINISH OUR PROJECT FOR GAI-SENSEI'S CLASS! IF I CANNOT FINISH THIS PROJECT TODAY, I WILL WRITE MY NAME ON THE BOARD 1, OOO TIMES!" The boy's looked at each other and grimaced. Lee, the school spirit counselor.

The group seemed to be here to finish a project. That couldn't take too long, considering that Neji was in the group. Sasuke let out a small groan, laying his head on the blonde's chest.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's little soldier and smirked when he realized the blonde's dick was still leaking precum. So the blonde was still excited?

Sasuke climbed up the boy's body, hovering his lips above the others. Naruto blushed and reached up, pressing their lips together. Sasuke reached down slowly and placed his hands on the blonde's tan thighs.

"Spread your legs, Naruto." Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips. Naruto blushed darkly, turning his head away quickly.

Naruto wrapped his hands around the raven's neck and used his grip to lift himself; he spread his legs slowly, being careful not to make too much noise. Sasuke settled himself between the spread legs and ground their hips together.

Naruto let out a mewl, covering his mouth from making any sounds. Sasuke hooked his fingers on Naruto's underwear, swiftly pulling the garment down slightly. The underwear wouldn't go down more than two inches, but it was enough for Sasuke to position himself.

"This might hurt at first, Naruto. Make sure not to make any nose." Sasuke did not wait for Naruto to prepare himself before pushing in slowly. Naruto bit into Sasuke's shirt as his fingers dug into the raven's back.

"Please…Sasuke…Not now…" Although Naruto was afraid of being caught, Naruto could only think of the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched. Sasuke had pushed in halfway when he bumped into Naruto's inner thighs.

He blew out frustratingly, wishing to thrust all the way into the blond. The underwear was in the way, it was restraining the boy's legs. So Sasuke reached down and ripped the underwear off.

Naruto pounded silently on the raven's head.

"What are you doing?! You're going to pay for that teme!" Naruto whispered furiously. Sasuke ignored the blonde and pulled the boy's legs onto his shoulders, spreading the boy's cheek with his hands.

He thrusted his shaft in all the way, causing Naruto to cry out and tense his passage muscles. Sasuke hushed the boy, silently kissing the boy on the forehead. Naruto laid shivering, arms lying beside his head bonelessly.

Sasuke stared at the boy, with his flushed face and heaving chest. Legs spread sinfully, skirt hiding just enough to tease. Sasuke smirked and leaned down to whisper into the blonde's ear.

"I love you, Naruto." Naruto's eyes snapped to the ravens, widening ever-so-slightly. Sasuke smiled down gently at the boy. He leaned down and kissed the boy passionately, pushing an arm under the blonde's head for better leverage. Sasuke tilted his head to push his tongue in deeper, swapping spit and twisting tongues.

Distracting Naruto with the heated kiss, Sasuke rapidly pulled his shaft out and slammed back into the blonde. The scream that emitted from the blonde was muffled within the kiss.

"W-wait…Sasuke…Ah...aaahh!" Naruto's hips shook from the power and speed of Sasuke's thrusts. Fingernails drug across the back of Sasuke's shirt, passage clenching. Chests touching and breath mixing, Sasuke continued to thrust roughly into the small body below him. "Some…one…no…ahh…hear us…stop…."

"Speak with proper grammar, Naruto." Sasuke chuckled. He grunted when Naruto clenched his hole, trying to stop the massive onslaught of thrusts. Naruto pulled their lips together, but couldn't distract himself from the pleasure spreading up his spine.

He felt like he was going to explode. Naruto's breathing escalated, tears glazing his eyes. Sasuke leaned down to Naruto's ear and he whispered 'I love you.'

Naruto's heart leaped in joy, he smiled back at Sasuke.

"Love you too."

They kissed again.

Sasuke then pushes Naruto's legs further apart and starts pounding deeply into the blonde. Each thrust pushed Naruto closer and closer to release, making him tighten his passage even more.

Then, with one final thrust, Sasuke cummed into Naruto's passage witch pushed the blonde into release.

Falling down from their pleasure-induced high, they stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

Just then, a loud voice boomed, "YOSH! WE ARE DONE!" Then the voice rambled on about eternal youth and the importance of life. Sasuke winced, he had forgotten of the group outside.

Naruto sighed, the group outside were leaving. Now that the pleasure was gone, there was quite a large sore coming from his back. The two boys anticipated the moment when the group would leave.

"While we're here, we should finish our homework." Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widened. No freaking way.

"Oh alright. Might as well." Sasuke slumped into Naruto's chest.

Sasuke decided, since they were going to be in a closet for another 30 minutes at least, that round two was in order. So he pulled out slowly, making Naruto wince. Naruto thought he was pulling all the way out, so he spread his legs to hurry the process.

But Sasuke used this time to sheath his shaft fully into the sore passage. Naruto cursed.

"What are you doing, Sasuke!?" He whispered furiously.

"Round 2." Was Sasuke's reply.

Whatever else Naruto wanted to say was drowned by Sasuke's kiss.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. It went kind of fast and stuff, and it wasn't real good, but hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I have no idea what to do next so, please give me ideas.

Kami Senpai


	6. My one protected: master slave part1

Sorry this chapter is so late; I got caught up with homework and school and activities. This was so hard to write, because I really don't know how I'm supposed to start my stories anymore. They start all the same way!

For Black Midnight Sky and AnsemMesna, they gave me the master and slave idea so…I don't really know a lot about the master and slave thing, so I need a little info on it and research (XD Bluush) so, that's why this chapter took a lot longer then the other chapters.

I'm running out of ideas on how to write my stories so…Sorry if it's bad.

Warnings: Master and Slave story, bondage, toys, OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

My One Protected (I)

Cat ears twitched, a long sleek black tail swinging behind him. Large blue eyes peered up at a black-haired man, who had pale skin and dark stony black eyes. The blonde-haired boy nudged the man with his cheek, mewling softly.

The man ignored the boy, continuing to type away at a PC on his lap. The blonde tried again, nudging the man harder. The man looked down irritated. The cat ears perked up, tail swishing quickly behind him.

The blonde shuffled between the raven's legs, forcing the man to shift his PC off his lap. The boy leaned his head down, rubbing his cheek against the man's crotch. The boy was shocked when the man leaned down and pulled the blonde up by his arms. The blonde was settled into the raven's lap; he automatically cuddled into the raven's arms.

"What do you want, Naruto." A gruff voice spoke through tight lips.

"Nya, play with me, Sasuke-sama." The blonde's voice was bouncy, cute, and cheerful. The blonde threw his arms around the raven's neck, rubbing their chests together.

"Naruto, I have work to do." Naruto pouted, hugging the neck tighter.

Sighing, the raven pulled the blonde's waist close, flushing their body together. The raven pressed his lips against the boy's, kissing him roughly. Naruto's cat ears flipped down as their tongues twisted and as spit was swapped. Sasuke pulled away slightly, a thin trail of spit connecting their mouths.

As Sasuke noticed the blonde in his daze and used this moment to lift and set the blonde down on the floor. The blonde wobbled on his knees, sinking down to sit on his butt.

When Naruto's senses returned to him, he noticed he was sitting on the ground and that his master was back typing on his PC. Pouting, he clawed his hand on the man's pant leg, whining. When Sasuke continued to ignore him, the blonde huffed and turned away moodily, crawling away from the man.

The blonde made sure to wag his tail haughtily, shaking his hips more than necessary.

Sasuke gave a sigh. Why did his slave have to be so horny all the time?

--

The blonde sat against the wall, grasping his chin in a thinking posture. What could the blonde boy do to make his master play with him? He pondered for minutes on end, tugging on his ears in frustration. The blond decided against stripping, since he barely wore any material at all.

He wore only a black leather collar with an orange leash hanging from behind it and a large bell on the front, a small black chest vest that exposed his stomach, a pair of very skimpy black shorts that had a hole in the back, allowing his cat tail through, and a pair of orange cuffs on his wrists and ankles.

The blonde's head snapped up in inspiration. Maybe he could force himself onto his master's cock. The blonde's head then sagged, shaking in denial. He would get a spanking for sure.

The blonde's bottom lip jutted out, his body quivering in sadness. The boy only wanted his master to pound him into the mattress, was that so wrong? Dejectedly, he turned away, heading toward the bedroom. Silently crawling into the room, he stood and stretched, making sure his master could not see him from the living room.

His master had forbidden him from walking on his feet in his presence. Stupid master with his stupid rules. The blonde walked to his bed, which was an abnormally large cat basket, lined with heavenly soft cushions and a big orange stuffed fox.

Naruto climbed into the basket which was laid on the floor between a low cage and his master's bed. The boy glanced at the cage and shivered; that was where his master punished him. His master would drive him mad with pleasure and not let him cum for hours, even days.

Just thinking of his master's ministrations caused his penis to rise inside his pants. Mewling now, the blonde rubbed his erection through the jeans, the other hand reaching up to cover his mouth.

His eyes snapped to the slightly open door, making sure his master was not there. His master has forbidden him from cumming without his permission. For what he was doing now, his master would give him at least 20 spankings.

Satisfied that his master was busy working, the blonde hurriedly opened his jeans, pulling out his stiff erection. A soft moan escaped from his lips as his hand stroked the shaft, pumping it up and down.

The blonde's hips arched, thrusting into his own hand. Desperately, he clamped his hand over his mouth, making sure not to let any sounds travel through the open crack of the door. His legs spread, unintentionally asking for penetration. When nothing entered him, he once again realized that he was going against his master's orders and pleasuring himself.

He should have stopped then, but he couldn't; he was too pleasured to stop now. He eyes saw a cylinder bottle of hand lotion and his hand thrusted out to grab it. He jerked his pants up slightly, enough to expose his hole, and positioned the bottle at his entrance.

Glancing one last time at the door, he shoved the bottle up into his passage. He accidentally hit his prostate, making him let out a shout. Frozen in fright, pleasure-clouded eyes peeked at the door. Still no sign of his master.

Hungry for more, the blonde pumped his dick, back arching the bottle probed deeper into his passage. The bottle insistently pressed against his prostate, sending wave after wave of electricity up his spine and dick.

The blonde let out gasps and moans of pleasure, his hand tightening and loosening on his dick as the electrical spasms ran through his body. A cat ear twitched, hearing a sound of cloth moving in the hallway.

The blonde's body, trying to ignore the bottle's probes, froze. Was his master going to come in?

No, his master must have grabbed a cup of coffee. That meant he had at least another 20 minutes.

Smiling tiredly and satisfactorily, he turned his attention back to his stiff shaft, pumping his with new vigor. Hips pushed rapidly up into his hand, trying to find release, but it did not come.

He blew a frustrating breath, a slight whimper mixed in with the sound. The blonde reached down with his other hand and grabbed the bottle, pushing it deeper into him. His back arched up, grounding his hips into the soft cushions below him. The boy could not fully stretch his back, since the basket could only fit about half of him length-wise.

His legs stumbled along the edge of the basket, toes gripping the frame desperately. He pulled the bottle out and pushed it back in, making his tail tense with shock. The feeling of the bottle slipping into him again and again was enough to make him scream.

He growled as his pants restrained him from spreading his legs. Fighting back frustration, he ripped off his pants and spread his legs. One leg fell over the rim of his basket, pushing the bottle in quicker and deeper. The blonde squealed at the feeling and urgently pumped his erection to the thrusts into his hole.

His head flew back, mouth open in a silent scream. He arched his back into the air, skin sheen with sweat. Legs trembled with the effort of holding his body up. Body shaking, he thrust the bottle into his hole, pressing it harshly onto his prostate as he gave his cock one final squeeze. He savagely thrust his hips into the air as his cum reached the tip, ready to explode from his erection.

Then his eyes shot open in pain. A scream ripped from his throat as his cock was clenched tightly. Half-lidded eyes glanced down at the pale hand that had a stony-tight grip on his cock, then trailed up the arm and finally settled on the angry face of his master.

The blonde froze in surprise and fright. His master had caught him in his act; he would get a spanking for this.

His master growled down at him, an angry scowl fixed permanently on his features. He tightened his hand around the boy's erection, making the blonde curl in pain.

The raven had been sipping away on his coffee, enjoying the peace and quiet. He wondered where the blonde was and walked toward the bedroom, thinking that the boy was sleeping. He entered the room just as the boy let out a pleasure-filled scream. His eyes were instantly on the blonde, watching as his pumped his dick and thrusted a lotion bottle up his passage. A blanket of anger wrapped itself around Sasuke; this act could not go unpunished.

He strode quickly to the blonde and clamped down on the boy's erection, preventing him from his release. The boy let out a scream of pain and Sasuke had to stop himself from letting go, this was not the time for sympathy or love, the boy need to be punished.

The blonde boy stared at his master through fearful eyes, what would his punishment be this time?

He watched as his master reached into his pocket and pulled out a cock ring. The boy's hands reached up and grabbed the man's neat light blue t-shirt as he slipped the cock ring over his erection. There was no point in arguing or pleading with his master, it would only make his punishment worse.

The blonde wondered briefly how many spankings he would get. And as if the raven could read his mind, he answered.

"You will receive 50 spankings, slave." The blonde shivered, that was more than he expected. Then he sighed in dejection, he deserved this for disobeying his master. The raven spoke once more, "You will also receive 55 whippings and will not be sleeping with me for 1 full week. You will sleep in your cage during that time and will have a vibrator inside you while you sleep. You are not allowed to cum past 7pm till 9 in the morning. Whether you want to sleep with a cock ring is your choice."

The blonde stared disbelievingly up at his master. He could not be serious could he? Although he has never pleasured himself without his master's permission before, could this act have offended his master so much? He shivered in sadness, tears leaking in small drops from his eyes. He did not care too much about the whippings and spanks or even the restraints on his release, but a whole week without his master's warmth was enough to break him apart.

The blonde stared at the clock, three and a half hours until seven. He hugged his master around the neck, wishing for some last minute warmth before a week of coldness and loneliness surrounded him.

His master, too, must have thought of this and wrapped his own arms around the boy's waist, leaving a trail of soft kisses along the side of his head. They stayed like that for a minute and then the raven broke away.

He grabbed the blonde's silky hair and dragged him out of the soft basket. After doing so, he took the basket and shoved it into a walk-in closet, taking out a few chains and a box that measured 1 foot in length, width and height.

The blonde was strapped down onto the ground with chains, said chains locking onto small hooks along the floor. The blonde laid on his back, legs spread open and arms straight above his head. His clothes had been taken off, leaving him bare and exposed to his master's greedy eyes.

The box was a dildo machine, a machine that fucked you with a dildo. His master had only used that once before on him, when he was especially angry. The blonde had ruined all of his master's documents and papers just so that he would pay attention to him.

Seeing the dildo machine again sent shivers up his spine.

Sasuke pulled out a suitcase, opening it, Naruto saw a variety of dildos, all different in shape and size. His master carefully examined each one, then finally, pulled one out. It was very large, bigger than his master's, and made of light-weight steel. It had a very thick head, the dick curving just slightly enough the poke at his prostate. It also had an attached prong that would stab at his balls with every thrust. Every other inch of the dildo bulged out, giving it a wavy look.

His master fixed the dildo onto the machine and stilled for a second or two, pondering whether he should lubricate it or not. He decided against it and placed the dildo at Naruto's entrance.

The blonde remembered the bottle inside of him, the one that had slipped fully into him as he tried to climax. He spoke out.

"M-master…the bottle…inside me…" The master raised his brow, he had forgotten about it. He moved the dildo aside and looked down at the slave's twitching hole and pushed a finger in. He pressed it in all the way, feeling for the bottle, it was in quite deep.

Placing a hand on the slave's thigh and pushed four fingers quickly into the hole, pushing apart the ring of muscle that clamped around his fingers. Naruto squeaked and lifted his hips, making his knees almost reach his chest.

The master grunted and pulled out before thrusting his hand in again, this time with his thumb. All of his fingers were in the blonde's hole. Sasuke looked down at his slave's face, watching as his lips trembled and eyes clenched.

Sasuke pushed in deeper, his knuckles making it past the ring of muscles. His slave cried out in pain, being stretched so suddenly without lube. Fingers wrapped around the bottle. Making a fist, Sasuke intentionally made it more difficult to pull his hand out, ripping the hole just slightly as he ripped his fist out.

The blonde slave cried out as he felt himself rip, he felt so incredibly tired, though only minutes had passed. He felt a cold metal touch his abused rim and winced, his master was going to punish him so soon.

He heard a click as his master turned the machine on. He felt himself being pushed as the extremely large dildo tried to push its head in. It wasn't going in, it was too big. The blonde heard his master grunt in annoyance and he felt his master pry open his hole.

"N-no! M-Master, it won't fit! M-Maaahhh-ster! Aaahhahh!" The dildo had indeed fit, but not without shoving his passage walls away. It hurt terribly bad, and the blonde felt streams of tears fall down his cheeks.

His master was obviously tired of his screaming because he gagged me, rolling up a clean sock and shoving it into my mouth. The blonde's ears twitched and fell, his whole body trembling in pain. His master did not touch him or comfort him and having this cold entity enter him was enough to send him in a pain-filled panic.

Cold liquid was spilled onto the dildo, making it even colder and the blonde felt instantly better. The blonde knew that this was his master's way of apologizing and knew his master was trying to make this a bit more bearable for him. The lube did indeed help him, as the dildo slipped in more easily.

The dildo, though slippery, was still very large and the slave found it hard to breath.

The rhythm was slow, pushing in an inch than slipping out half an inch. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, the metal dildo stopped when it was fully sheathed by the slave's passage. The blonde moaned as he clamped down around the dick, feeling so full and filled.

His master buttered his rim with more lube and left a small kiss on his thigh. Naruto wearily opened his eyes, glancing at his master's face. It was emotionless, as cold as the metal dick shoved into his ass. The blonde closed his eyes; he didn't want to see his master like that.

A minute of silence followed and then, with a click, the dildo pulled away. The blonde jumped in shock, he had just gotten used to being filled, and now the dildo was being pulled away.

The blonde clamped down on the dildo, trying to keep it in him. But the metal shaft slipped easily out of him, thanks to the excess amount of lube. The dildo pulled 8 out of 9 of its inches out of the blonde, keeping its head inside the boy's passage.

Then, without warning, the dildo was shoved back in, not giving the boy time to scream. Again, it stayed like that for a minute before slowly pulling out. And again, it shoved back in. Naruto did not like this; he was used to his master's fast and quick pace, not this slow thrusting.

The blonde wantonly tried lifting his hips, but chains pulled him down. Frustratingly, he looked toward his master, but he was gone.

Shocked, the boy looked around, trying to find his master but he was gone. Just then, the dildo thrusted back into him, making him cry out.

Did his master leave him? Where did he go?

The dildo once again thrusted into him, but this time the thrust was quick and savage and Naruto was taken by surprise at the sudden change in pace. Again and again, the dildo machine pushed the metal shaft up his passage in this rough manner, and just when the boy was getting used to the rapid thrusts, the machine reverted back to it's slow pace. Naruto screamed in frustration.

This continued for thirty minutes, slow pace then fast pace then slow pace then fast pace. The erratic changes in speed was driving the boy mad, there were too many times where the boy felt that he'd lose consciousness but was brought back by a savage thrust up the ass.

The boy was sobbing shamelessly, begging for his master to come back and save him. He ignored the fact that it was his master who placed him in this situation in the first place.

After the thirty minute mark, the raven entered the bedroom once again, seeing the blond slave pitifully crying on the floor as the machine thrusted into him. He quickly walked in and turned the machine off. Naruto cried in relief, repeating how sorry he was and how he'd never disobey him again.

The raven felt bad, but not enough to stop his punishment. The boy needed this, he had to learn.

The slave's chains were taken off and thrown back into the closet. The blonde laid tiredly on the floor, ready to fall asleep, even though his cock was up and throbbing. But the raven would not take this. He grabbed the boy's tail, making him yelp, and tugged him the cage.

He laid the boy on his stomach on top of the roof so that his legs knees brushed to floor and his butt was exposed to him. The blonde boy shivered from the cold of the cage but stilled. Moving would only anger his master.

The master kneeled beside the blonde's ass and fondled the boy's cheeks, making the blonde purr. Then, quickly, he brought his hand back and slapped the boy's left cheek.

The blonde cried, struggling to cover his cheeks. But the raven smacked the boy again, reminding the boy that this was his punishment. The boy resigned to his fate and tensed, waiting for more spanks.

The raven drew his arm back and smacked the boy's cheek once again, leaving a blaring red hand print. The boy whimpered pathetically. He's only had three spanks and he was already crying.

Over and over the raven drew his hand back and smacked the boy's ass so hard that he slid up the roof just slightly, then slid back down, ready for another.

Sasuke's hand was starting to throb after delivering the fortieth spank. The raven decided to spank the blonde with a cane for the last 10 spanks.

He turned away from the blonde, giving him a chance to breath, and pulled out a long thin sturdy bamboo stick. He told the blonde to position himself and the blonde, trembling, stood with his left side to his master and leaned over, keeping his legs straight, and touched the floor. He looked like a swimmer about to dive into the pool.

The master took in his slave's flaming red butt and drew his stick back. Holding it like one would hold a baseball bat; he aimed, and swung the stick onto the blonde's cheeks.

A thin red line appeared on top of the butt before disappearing. Naruto's sob was cut short as Sasuke smacked the boy once again. 8 more times the bamboo stick connected with the boy's ass and the boy instantly fell over after the last blow.

The raven kneeled down to the boy and picked him up. The blonde in turn sobbed into his master's chest. Sighing, the raven decided against the whipping, he did not think the boy could take it.

He opened the cage door and pushed the boy in; he laid him on his back, ignoring the blonde's short cries of pain as his back side touched the cage floor. The raven bound the boy's limbs to the four corners of the cage then slammed the door shut.

The cage was small, it could the boy's upper body but made the boy bend his legs at his knees, pressing them against the boy's shoulders. The roof of cage was only one and a half feet off the ground, not letting the boy stand or stretch his arms or legs.

The raven-haired master dragged the dildo machine over and poked the dildo through the bars and positioned it at the boy's entrance. The boy tried to struggle, tying to close his hole, but he was spread too thoroughly, leaving himself vulnerable to any ministrations that his master so chose to give him.

The man turned the dildo machine on and cranked up the setting. The dildo did not go slowly at all, starting with rough barbaric thrusts and keeping up the pace.

It was too fast for the boy, and his tail tried to stop the dildo, wrapping around it and trying to pull it out. The dildo ignored the machine and kept pounding into the boy so powerfully, the cage shook.

So breathless was the slave that he could do nothing but keep his mouth open in a silent and desperate scream.

The raven nodded and reached through the bars and grabbed the blonde's erection. He fondled the balls and squeezed it twice before jerking off the cock ring. The slave's body convulsed and arched inside the small cage as he came powerfully. The raven stood and walked out of the bedroom, leaving the machine to continue to pound into the boy.

The blonde watched his master go curiously, wondering where he was going. Slowly, he fell out of his pleasure-filled daze to notice his master had left the dildo machine on. Was this a mistake or was it intentional?

Then the blonde gasped as the quick thrusts brought his erection back. It only took 2 minutes of rapid thrusting before the blonde boy came again. He sighed, of course this was intentional, and his master would never make a mistake or forget something.

He felt tears at the edges of his eyes and he felt himself once again rise to the insistent thrusting, how many times did his master intend for him to cum?

He would not know until later as the boy lost himself once again to the savage pounding into his passage. Gods, it felt so good. The boy lifted his hips as much as he could, crying out as the dildo pushed deeper and as he released again.

The boy's mouth opened unconsciously, wanting something to fill him in both sides. He wanted his master's cock in his mouth. His tongue slipped between his lips and wetted his lips, as if preparing his mouth for an invasion.

The boy's tail crept up and nudge at his mouth and the slave opened it instantly. The tail pushed in, mimicking the way the raven-haired master would quickly thrust into the boy's mouth.

The tail chocked its owner's mouth, making him gag. The tail pulled back slightly before pushing back in, thrusting in the same pace the dildo was. The stimulation of being filled at both ends was too much for the blond and he came again.

His tail slipped from his lips as his breaths came out labored and inconsistent. The blonde was so tired and he war ready to fall into unconsciousness and shifted, trying to get slightly more comfortable.

This turned out to be a bad idea because as he shifted his hips, he accidentally moved his hole into a more accessible area for the dildo. The metal shaft thrusted so deeply into him, the blonde thought he felt it nudge his stomach.

He let out a torrent of screams and moans as the shaft ran up and down his passage even more savagely than before. He cummed again, though he barely realized it, since the thrusts kept coming.

He tried to shift away, tried to go back to his original position, but caused the dildo to press against his prostate. And this wasn't a small nudge like before; this was more like someone was shooting a train at his prostate with every thrust.

Before he knew it, he had released two more times, leaving him sore and miserable.

He didn't want this anymore; he was willing to never have sex again as long as his master took this thing away right now. The blonde sobbed in a whimpering tone, as the dildo continued to pound away at his prostate. He was sure his inner walls were bleeding red from all the abuse and he screamed for his master to return and save him.

The blonde-haired slave had cummed once more before his master returned. The raven looked into the cage and caught tear-filled eyes and a chest layered with cum. He eyed the trembling body and red hole as the metal dick continuously shoved its way into the blonde.

The blonde begged his master to take the dildo away and he obliged. Stopping the dildo machine and pulling it out of the boy. The boy relaxed and sighed as his cock went limp.

The raven walked away briefly before returning. The blonde stared at his master's feet as he kneeled by him once again. The blonde slave could not see what was going on but he felt something cold nudge his entrance.

Blue eyes widened in terror. No, his master couldn't, no, wouldn't do this again would he?

Apparently, he would. With a click, the dildo machine started, pushing a new dildo slowly into the blonde. The blonde gasped frantically for air, this dildo was bigger than the other one. Easily 10 inches in length and 4 1/2 inches wide.

What was his master thinking, did he want to rip his slave in half?

The blonde felt new tears gather at his eyes as the whole metal shaft sheathed itself into his passage. It stayed there while the raven reached into the cage and pushed a rubber dildo into his mouth.

The blonde opened his mouth without thinking, allowing the 5 inch dildo into his mouth. The raven clasped it around the boy's head, locking it there. Then the raven pulled away, cranked the speed of the machine up, and walked out of the room.

He shut the bedroom door behind him, clutching at his heart through his shirt. He did not want to do this, did not want to break the boy so cruelly. The raven-haired master could hear muffled screams of pain and pleasure escape through the oak door.

He gripped his own cock as he heard the blonde cum. He slowly unzipped his jeans and pulled out his erection, gasping softly as his cold skin touched the hot dick.

He heard the blonde boy sob as the dildo machine shoved into him for another round. The raven listened to the blonde shriek, pumping his dick with every shout the blonde released.

The raven muttered the slave's name as he thrusted up into his hand, climbing closer and closer to the edge. A loud yell of pleasure and pain shot through the raven's dick and he came with a grunt.

He wiped his hand on his shirt and stood. He steeled his facial features and walked to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

His slave had to endure 20 more minutes of pleasurable torture.

* * *

Hey, hoped you liked it, even though I'm so terribly cliché on writing fanfic now. I will continue this story so please wait for My One Protected (II)! Anyway, please review and await the next update! Review story ideas and help me! If you see any mistakes please tell me, i was in such a rush writing this for you that i couldn't really re-read it.

Kami Senpai

* * *

P.S. Since I'm starting school and don't have that much time anymore, I will try to update once a week, most likely on the weekends. Sorry about the wait and thanks for reading.

* * *

P.S.S. I have a challenge story for anyone willing to write it. Please email or PM me if you want to take it, and I'll give you details and other important things. Please don't take it without telling me, because I will want to read it and participate (if even slightly) in it. Thank you.

Challenge story:

Title- Falling for Pity

Summary- Uzumaki Naruto is a drug therapist, helping the addicted off their addictions. When he finds a young boy, Uchiha Sasuke, in an alleyway near his apartment, high and unstable from drugs, pitying the boy he takes him under his wing. Nursing the boy back into health, he doesn't realize that Sasuke is falling for him. Now, while under the blonde's temporary care, Sasuke must make the other love him back before his time with the blonde runs out.

Some details- This will be a SemeNaru x UkeSasu, will be mostly a romance, T-rating at least, and at least 8-10 chapters.


	7. My one sweet kiss: school twist

Sorry I didn't update last week, but I had no Internet

Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I didn't update last week or the week before that (or the week before that)… but I had no internet and I was too lazy. Its hard writing all these yaoi, I rather just read them…. I spent last week moving into a new house. It's pretty cool. I have a cold I'm skipping school right now. Anyway, I said that I would continue that last chapter but it didn't get that many reviews. So I decided to just skip it and move on, i promise I'll finish it, but i needed a break from the hardcore-ness. I wrote a little summary for this chapter and I hope you like it. Please, review! My only motivation is from your reviews!

Summary: This will be another school theme story but this time, Sasuke is the girl! This will still be a SasuNaru, but the typical "Naruto-is-so-cool-and-popular-and-buff-while-Sasuke-is-the-emo-reject-that has-no-friends" story. Except with a few…modifications…Kufufufufufu.

Warnings: Really bad writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

My One Sweet Kiss

"Sas-chan, what are you doing after school?" The girl twirled shocking pink hair between her fingers. She turned to speak to a girl with long black hair and black eyes that contrasted greatly with her pale skin. The girl turned to her and glanced upward, pondering the question.

"Don't really know, Haruno-chan, maybe go downtown for some crepes." the raven laid her arms out on elbows, staring down at the field where her other classmates ran laps around the field. The girls were sitting on the bleachers by the side of the field, not participating because it was "that time of month."

Of course, the black haired teen wasn't really a girl (that sounds really weird) but a boy in disguise. The boy, Sasuke Uchiha, was only in this school for one reason. His mother.

Ever since his birth, his mother would refuse to acknowledge him as a male. She went out and bought dresses and make up for the young boy. She made him keep his hair long, claiming that all beautiful girls kept their hair long, even renaming him Sasuko. The boy had grown used to his mother's pampering over time, but still winced whenever he looked in a mirror, with his long lashes and flowing black hair.

The girls, he and Sakura, went back a long way, to elementary school. Sasuke often felt bad about lying to the girl, she was his closest friend, even if she didn't know the real him.

Beside him, Sakura suddenly squealed, making Sasuke jump. He looked to where the pink-haired girl was pointing.

A blonde teen, 5'7'' in height with broad shoulders and a rippling pack of abs under a tight muscle shirt. He stared with happy blue eyes up at us, waving an arm in greeting. The blonde boy was Naruto Uzumaki; captain of the soccer team and straight "A" student. Very popular and very handsome, even Sasuke would admit.

Sakura grabbed his arm so tight that he was sure she'd pull it off, but fortunately, the gods favored Sasuke and created a distraction, just in time.

"He's waving at me, you pink-haired freak!" A blonde girl this time, shouted from a seat above us. Sakura turned and glared at the other girl, letting his arm go in the process. While Sasuke turned and heaved a sigh of relief, the blonde, Ino, and Sakura bickered about who the blonde Adonis was waving at.

Sasuke sighed and stood from his seat, patting at the butt of his trainers to remove any dust that might have stuck there. He picked up his matching jacket and pulled it on. He trailed down the bleacher stairs to join the rest of the girls for soccer, deciding to tell Sakura that his cramps were gone.

On the last step the boy accidentally slipped, falling forward dramatically. A strong arm caught him around the waist and he donned on his "cute-clumsy-girl" face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sasuke looked up at the boy who caught him and smiled sheepishly. The red-head (thought it was Naruto didn't you?) calmly stared back through piercing green eyes.

"Hn," was all he said before removing his arm from under my stomach. The boy stuffed his hands into his shorts and turned away.

Weird. Was what Sasuke though before he flipped his black locks over his shoulder and continued to walk toward the girls.

--Time Skip--

Black eyes peeked groggily through dark lashes. Sasuke righted himself into a sitting position and cradled his head, moaning softly in pain. What had happened?

"Oh, you're awake! Thank God!" Sasuke winced at the loud voice. Turning his head, he found the blonde Adonis straddling a chair beside his bed, where he then noticed that he was in the school clinic.

"What happened?" He muttered under his breath. The blonde blushed, facing his guilty blue eyes to the floor.

"Umm...I accidentally knocked you out...," the blonde said.

"How do you accidentally knock someone out, idiot?" Sasuke snapped back, already agitated as his migraine grew.

"You see, I kicked the ball too hard…and it hit you on the head…and you fainted."

Sasuke twitched. "I did not 'faint,'" he spat the word out in disgust, "I blacked out."

Naruto raised a blonde brow, trying to hide his amusement. "Well, I'm very sorry Sasuko. Please forgive me?" The blonde drew his bottom lip out, chewing on it softly under guilty-filled eyes that glazed over in worry. Sasuke's heart thumped in his chest and he wondered if something was wrong with him.

"S-sure, why not, idiot."

Naruto's expression dulled just slightly into irritation, making Sasuke smirk inwardly in satisfaction. He had irked the blonde boy.

The blonde yawned and stretched, glancing at his watch in a tired fashion. He mentioned that classes had ended an hour ago and that all the students had left to go home. But Sasuke was transfixed on the teen's stomach, rock hard with abs and muscle from years of soccer training.

Sasuke unconsciously licked his lip when Naruto stood from the chair, spreading his long tight legs to dismount his seat. Sasuke did not notice Naruto watching him watching, nor did he see Naruto's smirk of approval.

Naruto slowly turned to Sasuke, placing one hand on the side of the bed to lean down toward Sasuke's face. Their faces were centimeters apart when Sasuke finally snapped out of his trance. When had Naruto gotten so close?

Naruto's lids shut half way in a sexy look that got Sasuke's bottom part to jump. Sasuke decided then that he would take Naruto, whether the blonde liked it or not.

Oblivious to the plans unraveling in Sasuke's mind, Naruto continued his path to Sasuke's face, softly pressing his lips onto the others. The two boys moaned as sparks spread from the touch. Naruto laid a hand on a fragile shoulder and pulled the other closer, tipping his head to the side to delve deeper into the mouth.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the other's neck tightly, making sure the other would not, could not, pull back. Their tongues clashed and mixed together in a swirl of spit. Their lips meshed together, rarely separating for a quick breath of air.

Naruto's arms found themselves wrapped around Sasuke's waist, hands stroking the boy's hips and slowly lifting the hem of the shirt. Eager hands slithered their way in under the shirt and up the pale back. Naruto turned giddy when fingers touched a bra strap, softly tugging on it.

Sasuke shifted and Naruto took it as nervousness. He gently massaged the back, running his hands up and down the expanse of skin softly until Sasuke purred. The blonde slowly pulled his hands to the front, following the bra strap. He held his breath when his hands cupped a pair of small tits.

Squeeze. Squeeze.

Naruto frowned. He didn't think breasts would feel like this.

Against the blonde's mouth, a pair of ivory lips smirked. Before the blonde could process a single thought, he was flipped over and pushed roughly into the clinical bed. Dark amused eyes stared down at the shocked blonde with a fair amount of superiority.

"I guess you found out my secret, dobe." The blonde gaped, the beautiful soft voice turned rough in tough, manly. What was happening!?

"W-w-what's happening? Sasuko?" The raven sighed tiredly, moving the straddle the blonde. Naruto jumped when he felt a hard object jab his in the thigh. The blonde stared horrified at the raven's private area. That isn't what he thinks it is, is it?

"Poor dobe, are you still confused?" Sasuke leaned down and stared into scared blue eyes, chuckling deep down in his chest. Sasuke quickly pushed the blonde's PE shirt up and over the other's head. Naruto blushed and tried to cover himself with his hands but Sasuke pinned his arms above his head.

"S-stop it Sasuko! Let me go!" Naruto struggled against the body above him, but Sasuke was too strong.

Sasuke looked down at the blonde's rippling abs and hard biceps. Not too bulgy but enough to give him a sexy figure. Sasuke tsk'd disdainfully at the thought of his own body, with its lack of muscle. It did not matter, since he was strong, but he had the body of a girl, a weak girl at that. And he did not like it.

The raven placed a hand on the boy's stomach and chuckled at the way the boy froze under the touch. He spread his fingers over the stomach and felt around the trembling muscles. Noticing the boy's frightened expression; Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto softly.

They moaned, feeling a spark in their groins. Their kisses deepened involuntarily, Naruto surrendering under the raven. Sasuke's hold on the blonde's arms loosened and the blonde used the moment to grab Sasuke's waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

There was shuffling and the moments later, the boys found Naruto naked.

Naruto frowned once again. Why was he the only one naked?

As if reading his mind, Sasuke answered. "I don't want to shock you with my sexiness." The raven adorned a smirk and latched his mouth onto the blonde's neck, sucking greedily at the skin. Hands wandered down to taunt nipples and tugged insistently.

Naruto tried to protest, but when Sasuke bit down on his collarbone, he lost all thought. Who would have thought this would feel so good?

Naruto jumped when he felt a hand fondle his groin. He arched up into the hand, whimpering when it pulled away. The raven slowly kissed down the broad chest and tight stomach to hover his lips above the blonde's penis. Naruto waited impatiently for the other to move but Sasuke stared transfixed at the shaft.

Naruto chocked over his complaint when Sasuke suddenly lunged forward, sucking the hardening dick into his mouth. The raven licked at the dick experimentally, trying to wrap his mind around this new experience. Naruto on the other hand, gripped at the bed sheets tightly, hands turning pale. He did not want to buck into the tempting mouth, but it was extremely hard.

The blonde let out a gruff groan when Sasuke pulled the dick farther into his mouth, sucking harder on the organ. Sasuke pushed his raven locks out of his eyes when they fell in front of his face. He pushed the blonde's legs up to settle comfortably between them and licked the precum off the shivering length.

Sasuke was having too much fun sucking and licking at the other boy's length, always stopping his ministrations when he thought the boy was about to cum. Sasuke didn't want the fun to be over so soon.

Sasuke glanced down at the clenching hole between the blonde's legs and cocked his head. Licking the head of the blonde's length as casually as licking a lollipop, he lifted a finger and poked it into the blonde's quivering hole. When the blonde jumped in shock, Sasuke glanced up into wide blue eyes.

Naruto tried pushing Sasuke away with his feet but Sasuke savagely growled around the blonde's dick, he did not want to separate from his precious candy yet. Naruto deflated some but jumped when Sasuke's finger pushed deeper into him. This wasn't right!

"I'm a guy; I'm not supposed to have this done to me!" Naruto complained breathlessly, leg's twitching in the air. He could feel whenever the raven's finger moved inside him, felt it twisting around and roaming his insides.

Sasuke in turn hummed around the cock, not bothering to detach his mouth from the dick. He pulled the finger away before pushing it back in. He watched the way Naruto preened and arched, enjoying the way the blonde moved under his ministrations. He groaned in pleasure as his own erection started to rise, pushing against his panties and skirt.

Sasuke reluctantly pulled his lips away from the delicious cock and leaned up to kiss the blonde on the lips. He pulled his fingers away and withdrew his erection. He stroked his shaft quickly, coating it with his own precum, and positioned the tip at Naruto's exposed hole.

Naruto, being preoccupied in the kiss, didn't notice as Sasuke pushed his legs farther apart.

"Aaah! Ita-ta-tai!" Naruto screamed in pain when Sasuke thrust into his body with one strong thrust. Panting for air, the boys froze and held each other, shivering. Naruto, because of the pain and Sasuke, because of the pleasure. Sasuke panted heavily into the blonde's ear, sounding like an obscene phone call, while Naruto tried to calm the dancing flashes of hot white pain in his hole.

Naruto's eyes glazed with tears, was he being raped? From a guy dressed as a girl? What a way to go.

Naruto's arms tightened around the raven's neck, grimacing as the other shifted above him.

"S-Sasuko…Please don't…" Naruto whimpered. The raven's eyebrow twitched before letting a deep gruff growl escape from his throat. Sasuke cradled the blonde in his arms and massaged the other boys butt cheeks.

Naruto visibly started to relax the tension from his body as he was massaged and kneaded in slow soothing strokes. He started purring and clutched tiredly at the raven's shirt. Reaching up slowly, so as not to startle the blonde, Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the boy on the lips gently, in return Naruto let out a happy mewl.

Sasuke trailed butterfly kisses up to Naruto's ear and whispered, "Can I move?"

Dazed and content, Naruto nodded. So Sasuke moved.

He ripped his cock out and slammed back in, watching Naruto sleek body arch and his mouth dropping open in a silent scream. The thrusted again into the blonde with such vigor that the bed shook.

Tan hands reached up and grabbed at the raven's shirt, desperately pulling and tugging for a way to stop the raven's onslaught of rapid thrusts. But Sasuke didn't stop; again and again he pulled out and slammed back into the boy.

Over then initial shock, Naruto voiced his protests with shouts and yelps and whimpers. The thrusts were painful, but pleasurable enough to make Naruto forgive them.

Naruto's throat went raw from screaming and moaning when Sasuke pressed his legs to the bed by his side, pounding deeper and harder into his vulnerable hole. Naruto made the mistake of screaming Sasuke's fake name then, causing Sasuke to growl inhumanly and savagely bite down on the blonde's neck, drawing blood, causing the blonde to cry out.

Sasuke's tongue gathered some of the boy's blood and then licked up Naruto's crying face, leaving a streak of blood on his cheek. The raven then turned to the boy's ear and chewed on it, continuously pounding into the boy, and harshly whispered into it.

"Call me Sasuke." The blonde shivered at the dominance in the tone. Naruto gave the raven a small nod in response. The raven rewarded him with a crushing kiss and an extra hard thrust into the ass.

This pushed Naruto over the edge and he cummed violently on his stomach. Naruto breathed a sigh of content as he drifted on his pleasure-induced high. He was snatched from his daze when he felt a shock of pleasure run up his spine and shoot into his dick. Naruto looked down where his cock was up again and Sasuke was still pounding into him.

Sasuke grunted when he had felt Naruto cum, amused that the boy had cum so fast. He waited for the boy to regain his senses before he pulled out quickly. Naruto couldn't finish his whine of protest before he was flipped onto his stomach and his hips were lifted into the air. Again, his protest was cut short when Sasuke slammed back into him, propelling him forward into the head board.

Sasuke pried open his cheeks pushed his erection in so deep that Naruto felt it nudging his stomach. The thrusts were so savagely hard that Naruto was constantly shoved into the head board of the bed, resulting in bruises and a sore back.

Sasuke grabbed the blonde's erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts, and moments later, the two boys' cummed.

Naruto sighed, tired. He had never done it with a man but it had been enjoyable, even if the man was disguised as a girl. The blonde crawled up the head board rails to stretch his back, when he noticed that Sasuke was still inside of him.

"Sasuke?" The boy questioned curiously.

The raven in question leaned forward and locked their lips together in a heated but passionate kiss. The blonde was so distracted that he didn't notice the raven inching out of his hole, but he did notice the savage thrust back into him.

The blonde leaned on the iron railing and supported his body from falling over. His labored breaths came out harsh, when Sasuke pulled back and thrusted into him again. He glared over his shoulder. Sasuke in return gave him a look that said, 'what's one more going to do?'

And as if to answer his own question, he shoved back into the boy, making him yelp. The blonde's strength was tested when Sasuke lifted the boy's hips and roughly and quickly pounded into him. In and out, in and out, over and over again. The blonde was repeatedly shoved into the head board and was shaking all over.

His hole was sore and his cock was sore and his bruises were sore and everything else was sore, but the damn horny beast behind him wasn't yet through.

Sasuke reached around the blonde and grasped the straining erection and stroked in gently in contrast to the savage thrusts. The blonde whimpered the raven's name in short gasps, making Sasuke twitch in pleasure. The two boys locked lips once again and was pushed over the edge.

Naruto slumped down and sagged against the raven's chest, breath labored and chest heaving. Sasuke pulled his limp cock out from the hot hole and watched in dismay as his seed leaked out.

Sasuke pushed Naruto onto his shoulders and lifted the boys hips high into the air, telling the blonde to hold his seed inside of him. The blonde flushed red but kept his butt dangling up in the air.

Sasuke then turned and looked through the nurse's cabinets, and picked up a large can of hair gel. He turned back to the blonde's tempting butt and kissed each cheek. He fingered the red hole before positioning the can of gel at the entrance.

Before the blonde could object, the can was pushed into him, and Naruto gasped at the cold. Sasuke was pissed that the blonde let out a moan of satisfaction to the feeling of something entering him. He didn't want the blonde enjoying foreign objects, besides his dick, inside his ass. So Sasuke slapped the blonde's butt once on each cheek and smirked when Naruto gasped and flinched.

The can was larger than his erection and was able to block the seed from exiting the blonde's hole. So Naruto laid there naked face down with a can of gel up his ass holding a man's seen in his ass. Sounds preposterous.

Sasuke lifted the boy and sat him down on the bed, happily watching the boy wince, and passionately kissed the blonde, rubbing his arms up and down the blonde's body. The blonde eagerly returned the kiss and held on to the raven's neck.

The blonde was cleaned and dressed by the raven, who had also cleaned the blood from the bite he had inflicted. Sasuke gave Naruto once last fleeting kiss before they walked out of the infirmary, hands linked together.

* * *

Hey, so, sorry that this chapter sucked so much, i was in such a rush to just write the damn story and give it to you guys that i probably made millions of mistakes and wasn't clear enough. Anyway, i'm so ashamed. You obviously get that i'm not going to update every week, but i'll try to get that master and slave part 2 to you soon. Hope you liked the story and please review.

Kami Senpai


	8. My one protected: master slave part2

Hey, Sorry I delayed this chapter for so long…and yes, this is the second part of the Master and Slave scene. There are too many people wanting this update, so I'm not going to name all of you, but you know who you are. And for those who thought I was going a bit harsh on Naruto, you're right, it was too hard.

All you perverts wanting to watch Naruto get all molested and "punished" (///) with be disappointed because I don't want to put Naruto through all of that again. Sorry. The next chapter will be better. Hope you enjoy it none-the-less! Review ideas please!

Warnings: MAJOR fluff, teeny tiny bit of blood.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

My One Protected (II)

If one was to enter the Uchiha household, they would find Sasuke calmly drinking a mug of warm coffee on his leather sofa whilst watching TV. That one person would think that nothing was wrong, nor would they think that a blonde boy would be trapped inside a cage getting fucked by a machine. Nope, the thought wouldn't even cross their mind.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, no one walked in, and Sasuke continued to calmly drink away at his coffee.

Moments later, he glanced up at the clock above his television.

Two more minutes.

The raven placed his coffee mug down and strode briskly to the bedroom, where he knew his pet would be lying, trapped in his cage. He pulled open the door and was assaulted by the smell of sweat and cum. He frowned when he smelled a whiff of blood.

Walking to Naruto, he bent down to the blonde, and unconscious, boy and noticed the small trickle of blood oozing from his occupied hole. Sasuke instantly turned the machine off and pulled the large dick out of his slave's hole. Maybe this was a bad idea, was the thought that crossed his mind. And glancing at the blood between the blonde's legs, he knew he was right, his pet wasn't supposed to bleed from this. Or be unconscious, he added, glancing at the closed eyes and limp limbs.

He pulled the bonds off the boy and slowly and carefully pulled the blond out of the cage. He placed a small peck onto the boy's forehead before lifting him into his arms and carrying him to the adjourned bathroom.

-----

Naruto's cat ears flopped down as he started to regain consciousness. He first noticed the warmth, soothing and comfortable and all around him. Then he was hit by the smell of lavenders and strawberries. The blonde shifted to get a better whiff but was constricted by two large strong arms.

Blinking away any sleep that remained in his eyes, Naruto stretched his head backward to catch a pair of onyx eyes with his own blue orbs. Naruto cocked his head, was the punishment all a dream? But the blonde knew it was not true from the stabs of sharp pain clawing up his back every time he'd shift or fidget.

The raven caught the distracted blonde's face and pressed their lips together. Naruto purred in satisfaction and pressed his body against the raven. He didn't care what horrible things his master did to him, as long as he did not take away the passionate kisses that always gave him warmth and love. Yes, he liked those kisses.

Sasuke muttered a sincere apology into the kiss before weaving his fingers into the blonde's hair and molding their lips together once more. Naruto tried to breath through his nose, but couldn't bring himself from any of the fiery enthusiasm in the kiss.

Sasuke smirked as he saw the turmoil in his slave's face.

"Nyaaan..." Naruto breathed when his master pulled away, cat ears flipping down as he panted. Naruto ducked his head and purred against his master's chest, purring even louder when the raven stroked his tail.

Sasuke bent forward and nibbled lightly on Naruto's ear, tugging playfully while hands wandered from the boy's butt up to his chest and back.

Naruto positively melted under his master's ministrations and started swaying in a dazed manner.

Sasuke raised his brow questioningly, wondering why the boy was so weak to his touches. Maybe it was the heat or something. Sasuke turned the boy around and leaned him over the side of the tub so that he hung boneless on his stomach, with his hands loosely gripping the tiled floor. Sasuke pulled the blonde's hip up and checked over the pink hole with a careful eye.

He nodded to himself quickly; there was almost no damage at all, besides some abrasions and sores. He then coated his fingers in a thick coat of shampoo and pushed his index finger into the hole.

The raven pushed down the excitement when he heard the blonde let out a breathy moan. He had to check his slave for injuries. Taking in a deep calming breath, he pushed in another shampoo-coated finger slowly.

Naruto bit his lip when a small quick jab of pain shot up his spine. He was confused, his master never checked him for injuries after punishment so why would he do it now?

Maybe his master really liked him?

A red flush erupted across his cheeks at the thought and his hands slipped under him, propelling him forward and onto the floor.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out. It was quite a surprise to have his slave just suddenly fall disappear from his grasp. He leaned over the edge and stared down at the blushing boy quizzically. The boy had both his hands clasping his furiously red cheeks and his eyes squeezed shut. Sasuke frowned; the boy wasn't being modest was he? "Are you alright, slave?"

Naruto nodded shyly, trying to calm his angry heartbeat that was pounding away inside his ribcage. He shied away when his master attempted to pick him up and tensed when he heard a small sigh of exasperation.

"Slave, what's wrong? Are you embarrassed?" Sasuke forced the boy up and carried him back into the warm tub of water and pulled the boy into his lap. They two males stayed like that until the water went cold and they were forced the exit.

The raven dried the boy and wrapped him in a large fluffy orange towel with the word 'slave' embroidered with blue letters. Sasuke turned his head away from the tempting scene of his slave, dripping wet and blush still painted on his face. He pulled the boy into his arms and sighed once again when the blonde turned his head away.

Carrying his slave into the bedroom, he laid the boy gently onto the covers. While he shuffled through the drawers for something to wear, the blonde spoke in a small timid voice.

"Master, why do you have me as your slave?" Sasuke stopped mid-way from pulling his boxers up and turned to look at the slave. Naruto was peeking shyly over the edge of the towel and Sasuke in turn gave him a small frown.

"Why does it matter, slave?" He turned back and pulled a striped black and white pair of boxers. He heard a shuffling before thin arms wrapped around his waist. "What are you doing, boy?"

"Master, I know I belong to you and I'm not allowed to have my own thoughts…but please never send me away. I want to always be your slave, master." Sasuke tensed and threw his boxers down. Turning quickly, he grabbed the blonde's head and mashed their lips together.

Naruto panted softly as Sasuke pushed his tongue into his mouth. Sasuke growled deep in his throat before picking the blonde up and pushing him down onto the bed. Sasuke didn't give the blonde and time to orient himself before lurching forward and latching onto the tan neck before him.

Naruto let out a small gasp before wrapping his arms around his master's head and pulling him closer. Naruto let out small wanting moans as his master slowly trailed his mouth down his body with quick kisses and licks along the torso.

"Please master, I need you." Sasuke raised a thin brow, looking up whilst dipping his tongue into the boy's belly button. Was the blonde slave not sore from the previous activities?

Shaking his head, he grabbed the boy's tail and yanked, sending sparks spiraling up the boy's spine. Sasuke detached his mouth from the boy's body to sit back and watch the boy squirm. He placed a hand gently on the blonde's erect penis, making said boy jump.

Shivering, Naruto whined in pleasure, arching his hips up into his master's hand. He curled a hand at his mouth; letting out small mewls as his master stroked his erection. His master's hand felt so cool and good against his hot cock.

His master gruff voice broke through his pleasure filled daze, "Turn over."

Naruto weakly, still partly in his daze, pushed himself onto shaking arms and rolled over. He took in a shaky breath before lifting his ass high into the air, spreading his legs in the process.

Sasuke swallowed. He had spoken without thought, too induced in his lust to remember his slave's physical state of exhaustion. But before he could retract his command, his slave had flipped over and exposed his delicious hole for him to see.

He let out a small curse, trying to push down his hard erection.

Naruto, fully awakened from his daze, confusedly looks back at his master to see what was wrong. His master sat there with his eyes closed, whapping himself in the head continually. Even more befuddled at what was wrong, he righted himself and crawled into his master's lap.

With a start, his master looked up at him, frowning in thought. Naruto dipped his head to the right, asking his master what was wrong.

"…Nothing. On your hands and knees." Naruto cheerfully turned back over and exposed his hole once more. Naruto saw his master grab a bottle of lube from a nearby drawer and heard him lather it on himself. Naruto felt his master position him but did not enter him. Panting now in frustration, Naruto pushed his hips back against his master's erection, trying to impale himself.

Sasuke grunted, moaning at the actions of his eager kitten. He grabbed the boy's hips, stilling him, and quickly thrust into the boy's body.

Naruto, surprised by the action, yelped in pain when his sore hole was spread to accommodate the foreign object.

Sasuke in turn froze. Damn, he had lost himself in his stupid lust-filled craze!

He pulled out quickly, too busy berating himself to hear Naruto's wanton moan of pleasure. He sat back and sighed, holding his head tiredly. This was too exhausting. Sasuke blinked, was that growling he heard?

Naruto, while Sasuke was busy brooding, had be left to anticipate a thrust that would never come. So he laid there panting, waiting for the hard thrust back into his aching hole, when his dumb master just sat back and sighed. Was he not satisfying? Highly unlikely, not with the intense sessions of sex they had in previous nights. So what was his master's deal?!

Naruto let out a growl, pushing his master roughly onto his back. He positioned himself over his master's erection and thrust his hips down, impaling himself. Naruto was too horny to care about whatever punishment he'd receive for such a daring act.

Naruto let out a long hot moan at the feeling of being so filled. He lifted himself and thrust hips back down, letting out a groan of pleasure as his master's dick pressed against his prostate.

Sasuke grunted as his slave continued to ride his erection desperately. This sudden act of boldness had surprised him, but also greatly aroused him. Who would have thought Naruto had it in him. (Pun intended.)

Sasuke growled when he noticed Naruto slowing down; he was too tense and was shivering quite a lot.

Naruto had indeed slowed down; the pleasure had been too intense; he couldn't find enough energy to finish. Panting, Naruto barely registered his master sitting up until he was pushed down into the covers. The blonde felt his master's erection leaving him and he let out a strangled protest, clenching his passage to keep the other situated.

But he couldn't hold on tight enough as the raven pushed his legs apart and jerked his cock out of the boy's hole. Before Naruto could protest, Sasuke slammed back into him with such force that he slammed into the headboard.

Naruto's vocal cords malfunctioned as his master jerked his hips back and slammed into him once again. Repeatedly, Sasuke pounded into the boy so hard that the blonde was crashing into the headboard with every thrust. Soon, Naruto was able to release his pleasure with loud moans and gasps and whimpers. The boy tried to push his hips back and participate in the abusive thrusts but was too overwhelmed to do so.

Sasuke licked his lips, grunting with every thrust. Damn, Naruto was too delicious. Too irresistible. Damn him.

Naruto grabbed his master's head, crushing their lips together in an intense battle of heat and dominance. Sasuke bit down onto the boy's lips, drawing blood, and trailed a bloody tongue across the boy's cheek to his ear. He panted loudly into the ear, blowing hot air into the whimpering boy's ear.

Naruto, arching his back to cum, was abruptly turned onto his stomach, the strong pounding thrusts never ceasing. Sasuke long hard shaft presses against his stomach, making it whine in uncomfortable pleasure.

Sasuke trailed his hands up the boy's thighs and stomach to settle on the blonde's nipples. Each hand grabbed a nipple its grasp and squeezed, making Naruto gasp in sensitivity. Naruto felt tears gather under his eyelids, wishing he would just cum.

The blonde felt his master's lips against his ear before teeth bit into the shell of his ear. Gathered tears fell and he jerked violently, cumming into the covers below him. He clenched his passage unconsciously and felt his master's cum filling his passage. He breathed a breath of relief and content before falling into a soft slumber.

Naruto awoke clean and wrapped in a big soft towel. He tiredly glanced around for his master and found him by the drawers, leaned over and drying his hair. Trailing his eyes down his master's body, he blushed and turned away, realizing his master was naked.

Peeking over once again, he saw his master pick up the boxer's he had thrown to the ground and pull them on. He coughed slightly, alerting the raven.

Sasuke turned to his slave, wrapped like a burrito in his large fluffy towel, and raised a brow.

"Master, you never really answered my question before." Sasuke raked his brain for what his slave meant.

"_Master, why do you have me as your slave?" _

Ah, that question.

Sasuke grunted. "…I'm a master and you're a slave. We belong to each other. That's all that matters." He tightened the strings on his boxers and pulled a loose pair of trainers over that.

Naruto blushed when his master said that they 'belonged to each other' but pushed his excitement down. "I mean, why me master?"

There was moment of silence where Sasuke seriously contemplated the question.

The raven pulled on a loose black t-shirt and, holding a large orange shirt, he settled onto the bed beside the blonde. Sasuke pulled the boy up and let the towel fall around him. Staring into the soft blue eyes of the blonde and gave the boy a small peck on the lips. Sasuke kept his lips attached the boy's as he spoke.

"Slave…Naruto…It's because you're special to me." Naruto's eyes widened considerably at the words and squeaked, a fresh new flush blooming across his face. Before he could respond, his master threw the shirt on his head and Naruto felt his master leave the bed. He quickly pulled his head through the hole of the shirt and looked for his master. He found him leaning on the bedroom doorframe facing away from him. Sasuke spoke out softly, sounding embarrassed.

"Put on your shorts and make me some coffee, I'll be waiting in the living room." With that, Sasuke shut the door and Naruto heard his footsteps dim away. Naruto pushed his arms through the sleeves of the shirt slowly and clenched his hands to his chest tightly. His whole body was covered with a crimson red that threatened to engulf his whole body.

His body slowly sank to lay as an exhausted bundle on the covers.

His heart felt like it was just about ready to burst from his chest and it felt like his face was on fire and that tears were ready to spring from his eyes. He still felt incredibly sore in his backside and he knew he'd continue to feel that way in the future.

But he couldn't stop the overwhelmingly large smile from spreading across his face.

He just couldn't help it, he'd never felt so happy before in his life.

* * *

Wahh, so corny….

Dudes, I know I haven't updated for over a month and I'm seriously sorry, but in actuality, I had finished this chapter two weeks ago. Then I saw that it was two pages shorter than all my other chapters so I was like "I have to make it longer!" Then I kept pushing it back because of all my school work and stuff, so I'm really sorry!

Anyway, to make up for it (I'm a retard), I've written a summary for the next chapter. I've also noticed a lot of reviews telling me to write a sequel to some of the other chapters, so I'll let you vote. In your review, tell me which chapter I should continue, and whichever chapter gets 20 votes will be given a sequel. Happy? Enjoy, and please review!

My One and Only; Chapter 9: Naruto is a cab driver that works night shifts and stops at a nearby shell station for gas. But when he slips back into his car to drive away, he doesn't notice the raven-haired stranger in the backseat. (Warnings: OOC, SasuNaru, creepiness?)

Kami Senpai


	9. My one unintended: car

**PLEASE READ THIS:** I just noticed how short my intro is…Like, whenever I write my stories, my intro into the whole plot is really short. Then BA-BAM! You get hit by the sex. Is that okay with you guys, or do you want more plot before the sex? Please answer in a review or email me.

Hey, thanks for waiting for this chapter and stuff, want to thank all those people who reviewed and stuff. This chapter will be a "car" scene as requested from Cherryenchanted. Bleacher- Thanks for the idea, but I really don't know how I would do that, so I wont be doing that and I'm sorry. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review some ideas! Really, please review! (I'd like to give you a word: Snafu (sna-foo) - (n) muddled, chaotic situation; can also be an adjective to describe objects as muddling or chaotic. It's such a funny word!)

(If I give a summary, please read it. It has important facts that are needed to be known in the story and I just don't want to repeat them while writing the story. Thanks)

Summary: Naruto is a cab driver that works night shifts and stops at a nearby shell station for gas. But when he slips back into his car to drive away, he doesn't notice the raven-haired stranger in the backseat.

Warnings: OOC, SasuNaru, creepiness? Tiny bit of swearing and "bad" words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

My One Unintended

Naruto brushed impatiently at his golden locks that had fallen in front of his eyes as he glanced around. Sighing he sagged against his leather seats. He'd been stuck on this red light for 30 minutes now; irritating thing that was.

He looked down into his dashboard and noticed his lack of gas. Damn, he thought, just my luck. Then, not moments later, the light changed, allowing Naruto to pass.

The blonde-haired boy peered through the windshield and up at the large gas price signs. Shell was 3.29 per gallon while Texaco was 3.32 per gallon. Obviously, the boy wanted to turn into the Shell station but it was too far and he was tight on gas. The blonde pulled up next to a gas pump and pulled himself out of the orange 2007 Corolla S. He allowed himself a quick back-arching stretch before hooking the pump to his car.

The blonde whistled his way over to the station, smiling at the small jingle that sounded when he opened the door. He strolled down the food-filled aisles before picking up a hand size bag of Doritos and Jalapenos. He skipped to the cash register and dumped the contents of his arms onto the counter.

The man behind the counter gazed at me with bored eyes. He sighed tiredly before punching some keys on register.

The register let out a dull beep and the man said, "That'll be $40.26."

The blonde frowned a little, not expecting the price. Oh yes, he was paying for gas too. Damn expensive gas.

Grumbling his way to his car, he pulled out the dripping nozzle and stuffed it back into its spot on the gas pump. He wiped the windshield with the soapy water they supplied and cleaned the splattered bird poop on his taxi sign. Finally satisfied with himself, he slipped into his car and shut the door.

Turning the engine on, he shivered as the car purred to life and allowed himself a small moan. Smiling now, he pulled the gear shift to Drive and pulled out of the gas station. Checking the clock he noticed he went over his working time. He reached over and turned off the illuminating taxi sign on top of his car. He turned on his radio, not liking the eerie silence that surrounded him.

"Somewhere I belong" burst from the stereos and he nodded his head to the song as he turned a corner. He was so preoccupied with the song he didn't hear a rustling of clothes in the backseat. He stopped at another stoplight with a huff, he had purposely tried to avoid them but it was no use, he was bound to get caught sometime.

"Don't move." The blonde man froze in his seat. A hard metallic object was pressed against the back of his head and Naruto had no doubt that it was a gun. A glove-covered hand reached over and turned off the radio. The silence that returned was overwhelming. Four cars ahead of him, the light turned green. But Naruto was frozen in fear.

The gun nudged his head and he was brought back to reality.

"Drive." The voice was silky and dangerous, like a cold sharpened knife. There was a quick rustle of cloth and the hand was back, but without his glove. Naruto noted the smooth pale skin of his attacker before pressing that gas pedal slowly. He drove onto the freeway and knew he was trapped.

Rapidly, thoughts bombarded the blonde's head. Was he going to be killed? Maybe the attacker will dump him and his car into a lake where he'll drown. Or maybe the will hang him up on a tree naked and all these animals will come and eat me. The thoughts made Naruto tighten his grip on the wheel harder and harder.

Then the pale hand pressed against his chest. Naruto jumped slightly at the pressure. He started squirming when the hand trailed lower onto his stomach. What was the man doing!? He was driving!

The pressure on the back of his head was a constant reminder to not move but he couldn't prevent his mouth from shouting in startled pleasure when the man pressed against crotch in a strong grip. When the man didn't let go, Naruto shivered desperately.

"P...Please…let…go…" Naruto let out with a trembling voice.

The gun pressed harder into his head and Naruto whimpered. "Keep driving." The voice growled. The hand pulled his loose black shirt up and slipped in, fondling the blonde's tight stomach. Naruto had to bite his lip from letting out a purr and prevented himself form clenching his eyes shut when the hand trailed up to pinch his nipple.

This wasn't possible! What did he do to deserve this!? The hand stroked his chest before dipping to his crotch once again. The attacker pulled at his belt buckle and Naruto's hand instinctively grabbed the attackers hand in an effort to stop him.

The gun on his head pulled away slightly before whacking him in the head.

"Keep driving."

Naruto, shivering, placed his hand back onto the wheel. There was a chinking sound where the belt buckle was loosened. The sound of his zipper filled the blonde with dread. His eyes filled with tears, blurring the street.

"Ah! Please! Stop it!" Naruto screamed and jerked when his attacker's hand slipped into his pants and grabbed his half-erect cock. Naruto accidentally swerved, almost hitting a car on his left. The hand let go quickly, grabbing the wheel instead.

Naruto caught a glimpse of the man's face. Pale skin, slim eyebrows, a sculpted nose and mouth, and dark onyx eyes filled with anger and fright. The man pressed his gun into the blonde's head, grinding the metal into the boy's head.

"Drive right, you fucktard." Naruto bit his lip, stopping himself from shouting a retort. He steadied himself and gripped the steering wheel. The raven leaned back down and placed his hand back onto his crotch.

What the hell!? Did this man not learn!?

He burrowed his eyebrows together in concentration as the man lifted his cock once again and stroked it. Soft moans escaped the blonde's lips when the raven gently gripped it, rubbing the tip in slow casual circles with his thumb.

"Concentrate on the road, dobe." I snap my eyes open which had slowly dipped closed. I noticed I was slowly moving on the right lane and I centered the car once again. "Take the next exit."

Shit, was his attacker going to take him to a place where no one can hear his screams? Maybe he'll meet his friends and gang-rape him. The man let go of his erection and he let out a small whimper.

Naruto turned right into the next exit and drove straight on one road until he was directed to turn right once again. He was told to stop at a small abandoned parking lot. There were no lights on except for one dim streetlight by the street.

Naruto went to turn the engine off but was stopped by the pale hand.

"Pull the gear shift down." Confused, Naruto pulled the gear shift to the lowest setting, "L."

The raven pulled his gun away and leaned forward and yanked the keys out of the ignition. The car immediately shut off, leaving them with an eerie silence. Naruto sat frozen in fear, erection going flaccid. Was it time for him to die?

"Strip your pants." Blue eyes widened. The gun was back pressing against his head. "I said strip. Now."

Naruto lowered his hands to the edge of his pants and slowly pushed them down, lifting his hips so that they could slide off better. Tears gathered in his eyes and small whimpers escaped past shivering lips. The gun pressed harder into his head, telling him to speed up.

"Give me your belt." Startled by the voice, Naruto handed the man his belt, pulling it free from his pants. "Take off your socks and shoes too."

So Naruto continued to pull his pants off his legs, slipping his legs free from the confines. He pulled his leg to his chest and untied his shoes, pulling it off along with his sock. He did the same for the other leg. Having finished, he sat quietly, trembling in fright.

"Turn around." Naruto slowly turned his body to face the back, placing his knees onto the seat. He stared at the beautiful face once again, complimenting all the assets the face acquired. Staring dazedly at the pretty face, he didn't notice when the man leaned closer.

Strong lips pressed against his own, shocking him from his daze. The man deposited his gun onto the back seat and grabbed the blonde around the waist, flushing their bodies together. The man grabbed the blonde's butt cheeks tightly, massaging them and spreading them occasionally, making Naruto clench his hole unconsciously.

The raven forced his tongue into the unwilling boy's mouth, entangling their tongues together. The blonde let out a long moan when the raven pressed his erection against his own, grinding their hips together.

The blonde snapped out of his hot daze when he felt a finger nudging his entrance. NO! He had forgotten that this man was his attacker. He struggled against him, pushing at his shoulders and bucking against arms wrapped around his waist.

"Calm down, slut," the raven whispered against his lips. "You're lucky I'm even preparing you." Naruto silenced at that. There was no fighting this stranger, it was best to give the man whatever he wanted with minimal damage; maybe the man will even let him go.

He winced as a dry finger poked through his ring of muscle, making room for a second finger that soon followed. The pair of fingers made a scissor, spreading the hole even wider, making Naruto clench the raven's shoulder tightly.

The raven grunted, and then Naruto's hips were pushed down quickly onto the gear shift. Naruto screamed loudly when his hole was forcibly spread to accommodate the foreign object. He grip on the raven's shoulder tightened incredibly hard, his body shivering in pain. The raven however, just slapped the blonde's hands away from him, making the blonde fall unceremoniously onto the center console.

His hole was throbbing with the new experience and he didn't particularly hate it. But he mentally slapped himself from thinking that he actually enjoyed it.

"Move, slut. Lift your damn ass." Naruto let out an unintelligible response, a guttural noise that escaped from his throat. He lifted himself onto trembling arms and grabbed the shoulders of the driver and passenger seats. Using every ounce of power in his legs, he lifted himself off the gear shift. He whimpered when he tried to pull the head of the shift out of his ass. Unlike the rest of the shift, the head was a thick ball of leather, made only to help the driver grip and move the shift. But in a situation like this, Naruto hated it.

The blonde looked up at his attacker. He was lounged in the middle of the back seat, legs spread lusciously open, inviting him. He had a gun in one hand which was pointed at Naruto's face while the other hand stroked his erection which had been pulled out of his pants. A look of pleasure and sick amusement filled his eyes, enjoying the way the blonde boy was stuck. Naruto whimpered.

The man was too damn pretty.

"Ride it, slut." Naruto clenched his eyes and paused before taking a deep breath. He gripped the shoulders of the seats tighter as he lowered himself slightly, immediately stopping and lifting himself once again.

Small movements gave him the least of amount of pain and pleasure. He didn't want it to hurt, but he didn't want to enjoy it either. When the blonde looked at the raven again, his face was only an inch from his own. Surprised, Naruto let out a small yelp and tried to back away. His knees slipped from the edge of the seats and his legs slipped into the leg space under the wheel and glove box. He fell so quickly that his hips fell on top of the gear shift, forcing the gear shift to thrust all the way into his hole and hitting his prostate roughly. The feeling was so unexpected that he cummed with a scream.

Naruto whimpered loudly as he sat straddling the center console, having enveloped the entire shift with his ass, and cum splattered all over his stomach, chest and the car console. A pale hand grabbed the blonde's hair and yanked his head down and through the two front seats. A large dripping erection stood boldly in front of his face.

"Open your mouth, slut." Naruto bit his lip before parting his lips slightly. The hand in his hair left and instead grabbed his chin, prying it open even more. The raven caught the blonde's eyes in a heated and threatening glare. "Bite it and it'll be the last thing you do in this pathetic life. Understood?" Naruto timidly nodded his head.

Satisfied, the raven thrust his cock into the blonde's mouth, filling the mouth. Naruto chocked as the intoxicating scent of the man filled his senses. He clenched his hole, feeling the shift pressing against his prostate and he moaned. The attacker pulled back lightly and slammed back into the mouth and, paying no heed to the blonde's cry of shock and pain, continued to thrust in and out of the blonde's mouth. Naruto's lips ripped, leaking a small trickle of blood down the side of his chin.

Naruto couldn't help but the rise of his erection. Every time the raven thrust into his mouth, the gear shift would press against prostate, shooting a shock of electricity up his spine. His body's constant motion across the console was also stimulating his erection, with the leather rubbing against his naked and sensitive penis and his shirt teasingly brushing against his perked nipples.

Suddenly, the raven thrust deeply into the blonde's mouth, pushing his whole cock into the boy's small mouth. Naruto couldn't breath, the cock was forced down his throat and his whole mouth was filled to the point his jaw felt like it was about to rip apart. Gathered tears fell quickly down the boy's face, dripping and mixing with blood on to the console.

A hand gripped his hair to keep him from moving as the raven above him stiffened. He came with a grunt, shooting his hot cum down the blonde's throat and into his stomach. Naruto felt the man's cum filling his stomach and shivered in pleasure. He bucked against the car's console rapidly, reaching his edge and cumming once again against his stomach.

The raven sighed contently as he pulled out of the blonde's mouth. Naruto winced, trying to get his jaw to function properly. Preoccupied, the blonde screamed out when he was yanked off the gear shift, leaving his hole sore and wet. His arms were quickly tied behind his back and he was forced to lie atop the console in between the front seats. His legs fell into the leg space for the back seat, glamorously showing off his cum-covered stomach and dripping hole to his attacker.

Strong hands gripped the boy's legs, lifting and spreading them apart. Naruto's knees touched the back of the front seats before they were placed on top of the attacker's shoulders. The raven took no precaution and gave no warning as he thrust into the blonde's hole.

Naruto cried out, mixed emotions swirling behind his eyes. He felt good, but he didn't want to damnit! The raven pulled out quickly and slammed back in, fully sheathing his cock inside the blonde's entrance. The pace was quick, never-ending. The two boys rocked with one another, occasional moans and pants filling the air inside the car.

Naruto let out a long, drawn-out moan when the attacker's shaft brushed against his prostate.

The back of Naruto's head hit the console when the raven slammed his hand over the blonde's mouth, covering it effectively.

"Shut up, slut, you aren't supposed to be enjoying this." The raven growled. Naruto whimpered and groaned at the same time. He clenched his hole in impatient fury, wanting the raven to pound into him but pushed the attacker away with his thighs. What the hell was wrong with him!?

Eyes filled once again with tears when the blonde was bombarded with all these emotions, falling into a breakdown. The raven continued to savagely thrust into the small tight hole below him, ignoring the small cries and yelps that fell from the boy's lips.

Licking his lips, the raven gripped the blonde's thighs, intentionally knowing that there would be fresh purple and blue bruises in its place. He leaned forward, pushing deeper into the boy and latched his mouth onto the blonde's chest. He sucked and bit and licked all over, leaving a batch of red hickies splattering the chest.

His lips trailed up and bit down roughly into the tan neck that the blonde had left exposed. The blonde let out a gasp of pain, feeling teeth sink into his flesh. The raven sucked on the skin, nipping and nibbling around the bite. When the raven lifted his head to examine the bite, there was a large red hickey in its place, covering half of the blonde's neck.

Smirking in satisfaction, the raven turned his attention back the blonde's tight hole, spreading the legs even farther, so that he could nudge the boy's stomach and intestines. Naruto yelled out, arching his back from such a deep thrust. Their pace increased rapidly and the raven's balls kept slapping against Naruto's butt cheeks, stimulating even more of Naruto's senses.

His attacker leaned forward and the feeling of the man's weight on his cock was enough to send him over the edge. He came with a scream, arching his back and shot cum so hard that it hit the roof of his car.

The raven grunted when the blonde tightened his already tight hole around his shaft and came roughly into the boy. They stay in their position, panting in exhaustion, before the raven quickly pulled out.

Naruto whimpered at the feeling of emptiness, and clenched his hole in an attempt to feel something fill him, but nothing came. A hand grabbed his hair and yanked him up. The attacker opened the car door and pulled him out by his hair.

Naruto shivered when the cold air hit his naked bottom, and trembled harder when he felt the liquidly ooze of cum slipping out of his hole and down his leg. The presence of the gun returned; the barrel of metal grinding into his back this time.

"Walk forward; to that IKEA building." Naruto immediately started walking, wanting to get out of the cold and out of the open. He doubted that anyone would see him, it was quite dark and this place looked very abandoned.

Walking closer, he noticed that the Ikea building wasn't abandoned. There were lights on, but they were covered with very heavy drapes. Naruto noticed movement behind one of the curtains and froze. Even with the gun pressing against his back, the blonde didn't move.

"Go inside slut. What the hell are you waiting for?" The raven kicked the door open, and Naruto happily accepted the warm gush of air. He hesitatingly entered through the doorway, self-conscious of his lack of underwear.

"Who's the slut?" Naruto froze at the voice. He whipped his head toward the stranger and noticed two men sitting on a pair of plush couches in front of a very large television. The one who spoke was a green-eyed, red-haired man, with black eyeliner and a Japanese tattoo on his forehead. The other man had long silky black hair and pale-eyes. They both looked extremely dangerous and Naruto didn't wish to be around them.

"Grabbed him this afternoon. Say hello fucking slut." Naruto was turning red under the scrutiny and wished he could just spontaneously combust on the spot.

"H-Hello, I'm…N-Naruto..." This escaped as a whisper from his trembling lips.

"I think your slut's broken." The pale-eyed man chuckled which caused Naruto to blush even harder. The blonde pulled at his bonds, arms still being tied behind his back. His attacker grabbed him and threw him onto a long couch beside the other two men. Naruto's eyes widened when the man loomed over him.

The raven, his attacker, spread his legs, hooking one over the edge of the couch and the other around his waist. Naruto blushed at being so spread. The other two men watched amusedly as his attacker pried open his pink hole. Without warning, the raven slammed into him, fully sheathing himself. Naruto yelped and arched his back, pressing his stomach into the air.

Small but loud moans trailed out of the blonde's mouth. Naruto was excitedly bucking his hips against the savage thrusts given by the raven. His attacker savagely pounded into his shivering body, rocking it back and forth with tremendous force.

Naruto lifted his hips and pressed back as best he could but he was swept away by the onslaught of thrusts that he lost himself in his passion. Naruto felt a sharp pain in his right nipple, and when he looked down, saw that his shirt was pushed up and a needle was jutting out of his nipple. His thought process was interrupted by a suddenly savage pound against his prostate, making the blonde scream out in pleasure.

The blonde was busy lost enjoying the fast rough thrusts that he screamed when a pierce of pain shot through his left nipple. Again, looking down, there was a needle jutting out of his nipple. The attacker slowed his thrusts suddenly, pulling out with such a slow pace that Naruto got frustrated.

When Naruto was about to voice his protests, the raven pulled the needle from his perked nipple quickly, leaving a burning feeling behind and Naruto hissing in pain. Something of a thicker substance pushed into the needle hole, and when Naruto looked down through tears, a glint of gold caught his eye, a golden hoop earring.

Naruto frowned, frustrated by the piercing along with the snail-pace thrusts. The raven gave the other nipple the same treatment, pulling the needle out and replacing it with a golden hoop earring. The rings lay atop the boy's chest, along with the horde of hickies and bruises from the previous sex episode.

Naruto contemplated the love marks and accessories and frowned. Was he being tagged or something? Maybe he was going to be kept here as a fuck toy. The blonde blinked when he didn't feel disgusted by the idea. He decided to give up on the thought when the raven slid back into him. Naruto licked his lips leisurely, embracing the man's neck with his arms.

His attacker grunted, pounding the blonde into the mattress with hard force, swimming in the moans and whimpers that filled the air. The raven looked up at the amused faces of his companions, and growled in possessiveness. He leaned forward, lying atop the blonde's chest, pressing his own chest against the boy's sore nipples.

The raven reached down and grasped the boy's erection in his hand, pumping it in time with his pounding thrusts. The blonde arched against his front, screaming a torrent of curses. The blonde begged for more, rapidly jerking his hips back into the raven's and clenching his hands into the attacker's shirt.

Licking his lips, the raven swooped down and claimed the boy's lips in a fierce kiss. The blonde immediately spread his lips, beckoning the other's tongue into his mouth. The other responded with a sudden quick savage thrust. The raven angled his head and pushed his tongue deep down into the boy's throat. The two boys panted hot breaths against each other's mouths whilst moving together in rapid jerking motions. They desperately bucked against the other, trying to reach their completion. Then, with a final strong thrust and a tight grip on the blonde's erection, the two boys came. They came so explosively that they bit each other's lips unconsciously, riding out their pleasure-filled daze happily.

The raven, regaining his senses first, pushed himself off the blonde and pulled his limp cock out of the blonde's hole. He watched in amusement as his creamy white cum spilled from the entrance, making the boy look even more appealing.

He pulled off his shirt and covered the boy's exposed parts, feeling a blanket of possessiveness wash over him.

"So, now what?" The green-eyed man asked, flipping the channels on the television.

The pale-eyed male smirked and said "I think our boy's smitten," gesturing to the blonde. The two boys grinned at one another, ignoring the searing glare from third who swaggered over to them.

"Let's just let him go." The green-eyed companion raised a brow and asked if the attacker was being serious. "Yes, he won't say anything."

The other two boys just shrugged; they didn't care what the man did, as long as it didn't affect them. They averted their attention back to the television.

Naruto slipped out of his pleasure-daze as the raven picked him up, cradling his body against his chest. Naruto was carried into another part of the building, cut off by Japanese paper doors, and was placed on a chair. The raven shuffled through some drawers and pulled out a pair of trainers and threw them into the blonde's face.

"Put it on and go to the IKEA pick-up area." With that, the raven walked away, hands stuffed stiffly in his pockets.

Naruto stared after the retreating back and blinked. Was he really just going to be let go?

He looked over himself, no injuries or fatalities, except for the two nipple piercings. He was lucky. He pulled on the trainers and tied the strings into a loose loop. He walked out of the closed off room and walked toward the big sign that was labeled "Pick-Up Zone." Walking into it, he noticed several cars of different styles and models. He saw his attacker standing beside a yellow 1993 Volvo 850 GLT. He stated that it was a replacement for my other one and the blonde sighed. That piece of crap was nothing compared to the sleek beauty of his other car.

The blonde slipped into the car and pulled the car door shut. Settling back into soft seats, he turned the keys in the ignition. He rolled down his windows and held his breath when the raven leaned on the door.

"Get out of here slut." The raven pushed off the door and turned to leave. "And don't come back."

Naruto could have just left then, turn his back on all of this, but he couldn't bring himself too. He had tried to deny it, but it was impossible. He had enjoyed the other's ministration; he liked the sense of adrenaline and pleasure building to an explosion of cum. He enjoyed everything the dark haired man had done to him and he wanted to feel the same sensations again. He touched his sore nipples and tugged slightly on the golden rings that hung underneath his shirt. He was sore on his bottom and he knew he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow morning. But he would miss the aching and the constant reminder of what he had done.

He stopped thinking of his accessories, anymore and he would have an erection.

He looked at the turned back of his attacker and he came to a conclusion.

"What's your name?"

The raven froze, hands folded in his pockets and mid-stride. The head turned slightly, just enough for Naruto to see a blazing jet black eye.

"What?"

Naruto repeated the question, "What's your name?"

The raven stood still for minutes, contemplating whether to shoot the brat or just ignore him. Finally, he turned his head back to the front and continued his stride away from the car. Naruto adored a small sad frown, disappointed. He pulled the car out of park and into drive.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto's eyes widened. His head whipped back to the raven's retreating back. His attacker, Sasuke Uchiha, glared at him from within the safehouse doorway. Sasuke lifted his hand and shoo-ed him away, waving the hand weakly.

Naruto let a silly grin spread across his face. He poked his arm out the window of the car and waved erratically to the surprised raven. Then, creating a cone with his hands, he screamed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke!" The look of surprise on Sasuke's face tripled, and Naruto smiled even wider seeing the lack of composure from his usually graceful attacker. Naruto could hear soft chortles of laughter inside the safehouse and knew the other two men had heard him.

Sasuke scowled, turned quickly, and slammed the door behind him.

Chuckling, Naruto stepped on the gas pedal and drove away; having every intention to return the following day.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry it's so damn crappy. It was so hard writing without using Sasuke's name, or any of the other guys' names. I only used Naruto's name and addressed everyone else by their attributes. Gods, it was annoying. If you catch a mistake, run it by me. Sorry the sex scenes in this chapter were so bleah. But I thought it was appropriate for this kind of scenario. They were supposed to be hard and fast; not taking in emotions or feelings.

Meh, I still think it sucked….

Hope you guys enjoyed it at least. Please review.

Next Chapter: Rich Businessman and Thief plot (office scene) sequel! Finally the one many of you have been waiting for! I have finally come up with a good sequel idea, but its hella long. So please be patient with me!

Kami Senpai


	10. My only once: office sequel

HOLY CRAP THIS IS LATE!!!! Man, super sorry that I haven't updated in almost a year, but I just COULD NOT bring myself to write. It wasn't writer's block or that I was busy or anything, I just COULD NOT WRITE!! So anyway, here is the long-awaited office sequel! I tried my best, though I haven't written any yaoi in a full dozen months! So please don't expect TOO MUCH when reading this. Tell me if you catch me being retarded and I hope you enjoy it!

Warning: (AU)HARDCORE YAOI, BDSM, BLOOD, VIOLENCE, dirty language, Sakura, character death (Sakura)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

My One Sweet Sin

"Hey babe, accompany me tonight?" Our favorite golden haired thief was living the life of luxury, or at least he would have liked to think so. He had just flown in from Seoul, South Korea after robbing the National Museum of Korea of all its white porcelain. Yes, that had been a great profit. Now, in the red light district of Paris, he was trying to pick up a beautiful and busty pink-haired woman.

"Sorry honey, but I'm not available." She jerked her head and, in a fluid and practiced motion, her hair whooshed back.

"Huh," blue eyes darted around, searching for any others that she might have been waiting for. "I don't see anyone."

"That's too bad you dumbass, because I'm reserved." She then, with a haughty smirk on her lips, turned her nose up in defiance. "I was chosen by Sasuke-sama personally to service him!"

Naruto froze. His hand that had been traveling up the woman's waistline jerked to a standstill. Slowly, he snapped out of his trance.

"…UCHIHA Sasuke?" He stressed the name as if his life depended on it, and in actuality, it did.

The pink-haired woman gave him an exasperated look and rolled her eyes. "Of course I mean Uchiha, who else would I care for?" She stated sarcastically. Then glancing over Naruto's shoulder, her face lit up with such absolute glee that the thief wondered if the previous bitchy side of her was even there in the first place. "Sasuke-sama!"

'No,' was the thought that passed through the blonde's mind. 'Please not again.'

"We meet again, thief." A dark deep voice chuckled behind him humorlessly.

Naruto tensed and, with a sudden boost of adrenaline, shoved the pink-haired woman aside and sprinted down the street. He made it a total two feet before a large hand grabbed the back of his neck and tossed him easily to the cement floor. Ouch. He had forgotten the red-haired bodyguards.

A dark shadow passed over his fallen face and he glared up into coal black eyes that promised pain.

'Fuck.'

* * *

Naruto's head hit the door with a loud thud and he let out a shocked muffled yelp. He slid down to the lush dark green carpet and he tasted blood in his mouth where he bit his tongue from the impact. Cursing his luck, he glared up at the man he's been avoiding for 3 years.

The man, Sasuke Uchiha, only smirked back, caressing the shoulder of the pink-haired prostitute. He turned to her and whispered into her ear, brushing his lips across the flesh, all the while locking eyes with the thief. Naruto couldn't hear what the words were, but the way the two intimately touched one another made him growl dangerously.

"Sakura, get me a glass of salt water." Sakura nodded and quickly shuffled to the kitchen of the penthouse, swaying her hips in a nasty whorish way.

"Fuck, let me go right now you bastard!" With the girl out of the way, he found that he had all of the Uchiha's attention to himself and it made him shiver. The blonde snarled and pulled at his restraints, trying to free his arms from their binds. The red-headed bodyguard lifted the blonde back into the air and held him over his head, preparing to throw the blonde against the wall. "No, no, wait, whoa!"

"Now thief, tell me where you were these past few years. You never seemed to be around." Sasuke said this lightly, but his eyes frowned and dug holes into the thief's mind, trying to determine the truth.

"W-what does it matter, it's not like you even ca--" The blonde's words were cut off as the guard threw him to the ground. His shoulder hit the ground, and even with the soft carpeting, the height and force of the throw was enough the pop the bone out of its socket. Naruto bit his lip as he wiggled to try and take pressure off the wound.

He heard soft footsteps and then a shrill voice announcing the arrival of salt water. He visibly winced and curled to protect himself. But it was of no use; Sasuke took hold of his body and pinned him down with his knees, forcing his mouth open along the way. Sasuke held the large pitcher of salt water up threateningly.

"I'll ask you once more. Where have you been?" Naruto glanced at the pitcher and burrowed his eyebrows. Was he going to drown him? Or maybe he knew of the cut inside his mouth? But still, he couldn't bring himself to give up his multiple hiding places, his sanctuaries. So with whatever strength he had left, he struggled from the hold and loosened the man's grip enough to break loose and bite the offending hand.

Sasuke growled and yanked his hand back, rearing back farther, and then bringing it down on the blonde's cheek. Naruto's head snapped sideways but jerked back up fast enough to glare into the pitch black orbs. Sasuke, still growling, grabbed the blonde's mouth and wrestled it open. Then quickly, the Uchiha poured some salt water down the blonde's throat.

Shocked, Naruto gagged, chocking on a few drops and causing himself to cough. Naruto ended up swallowing most of the water and before he could catch his breath, his mouth was filled with more water. Again and again, Naruto was forced to swallow the salty water until he was left on the floor coughing and gagging, water dripping from his mouth, nose and eyes.

When he thought he was about to calm down, Sasuke surprised him by bringing his leg down sharply on his stomach. He gasped, leaned over and spilled the contents of his stomach onto the carpet. He heard a squeal of delight from above him but he didn't have the energy to lift his head. He trembled on the floor, dry-heaving stomach fluids and salt water every once in a while.

When he started hearing giggling and laughter, he glared up at the pink-haired girl, Sakura. She had a look of pure delight on her face as she watched him dry-heave again. The thief sighed softly as he felt his stomach finally rest, he didn't feel sick any longer and he noticed then that his bonds had been taken off.

He hesitantly glanced up and instantly felt revolted at the scene before him. Sasuke sat sprawled on the couch, the pink whore draped over his spread legs, their lips locked together in a mess of tongues and spit. Naruto's mouth ripped open in a savage growl and he sprang up and caught the pink bitch and threw it off the ebony-haired man. He didn't know where this surge of jealousy erupted from, especially toward a man that he's painstakingly avoided for three years, but he could not stand one more second of the two bodies flushed together.

"What the fuck!?" The pink bitch screeched like no tomorrow, clawing at Naruto's hair and clothes. Naruto just climbed into the raven's lap and, wrapping his arms around the man's neck, submissively started leaving small kisses and licks along the other's neck and cheek. "Get off him you homo fuck!!"

Sasuke, who had been surprised, and smug, at the thief's reaction, glared up at Sakura. He wrapped one arm around the thief and reached the other behind him, grasping the small, handheld revolver that he hid in his waistband. He brought it forward and the pink-haired bitch stood still in fear, a look of disbelief spreading across her face. With a smirk forming, Sasuke pressed his lips against the blonde thief's ear.

"Should I kill this whore for you, my little thief?" Naruto raised his jealous eyes to the shivering girl who crumpled to the ground. She begged him to say no, to save her pathetic life. He grimaced in disgust.

"I want her dead." Naruto stated with conviction, the malice and hate so thick that it cut through Sakura so coldly that she deposited her urinal waste onto the lush carpet. The voice had a different reaction on Sasuke though; his cock sprang up, turning hard at the pure jealousy in the words.

"I'll kill her," Sakura paled, "If you suck me off, thief."

Naruto growled and glared into dark amused eyes. Sakura held a brief moment of hope where she thought she'd be let off the hook. However, Naruto caught her relieved green eyes with a malicious laugh. He slid down from his seat in the raven's lap and rubbed his cheek against Sasuke's crotch.

Naruto, keeping his hateful eyes on the pink bitch, pulled down Sasuke's zipper with his teeth slowly. An erected organ sprang from the opening, and Naruto greedily attacked it. He licked the tip of the shaft, before pulling it into his mouth with a forceful suck. Naruto sucked the long dick with a passion, making sure to keep it in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, taking pleasure in the way it made the raven groaned.

Even though Sakura was scared, she couldn't help but be both jealous and horny at the scene before her. Sasuke had never let her do anything sexual with her, not even letting her touch him. That's why she had been so happy kissing Sasuke for the first time today. Though, now that this is happening, she knew that Sasuke was only trying to get his partner jealous.

She continued to look at the blonde sucking off Sasuke and tried to back away, now that boy seemed preoccupied in pleasuring Sasuke.

And indeed, Naruto had forgotten all about Sakura and was focused in trying to make Sasuke cum. He pushed his head down further, trying to take more of the man's dick into his mouth. Relaxing his throat and jaw, he felt the cum-covered tip touch the back of his throat.

A pale hand landed on the gold locks, petting them. "Good boy." A rough voice grunted. Naruto felt pleasingly good about himself, even though he knew he shouldn't. With those words, Naruto worked harder and sucked faster. And soon, Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's hair and ejaculated into the blonde's mouth.

Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura trying to sneakily crawl away.

"Sakura." The whore froze. Naruto climbed back up into Sasuke lap and let out a small unconscious yelp when Sasuke grasped an ass cheek, squeezing and groping it. "I have no need to kill you. Come here."

Sakura, though hesitant, felt relieved enough to crawl closer to the raven. Kneeling in front of the towering man, she started to pull off her dress, trying to please him.

"Sakura, I've only bought you because you're a friend of Neji's sister. However, since my little thief wants you dead, I have no choice but to take your life." He placed the barrel of the gun on her forehead. "Goodbye Sakura."

And with a bang, Sakura's lifeless body fell to the ground. Blood soaking into the carpet around her head, round plump breasts sticking out of her dress, long pale legs folded underneath her limp body. Sasuke threw the gun at one of the guards and turned to Naruto. He grabbed the thief's hair and used it to turn his head to the dead body on the ground.

"Does this satisfy you, thief?" Sasuke asked, burrowing his head into the blonde's neck. His tongue licked up and down the expanse of skin exposed while Naruto took in the image of the whore's dead body crumpled on the floor. He grimaced and growled at the body.

"Even in death she's disgusting," Naruto spat. Sasuke chuckled and motioned to the guards to get rid of the corpse.

Naruto, seeing her body dragged out of the room, sensed his jealousy evaporating from him. The emotion was the only thing fueling his want to have sex with the damn bastard, and now that that was gone, he felt his erection becoming flaccid. Oh crap, Sasuke's going to be pissed.

Sasuke had noticed the limp cock and frowned. He guessed what had happened and became angered. He glared into the blonde's eyes and when they confirmed what he was thinking, he growled. He pulled off his necktie and tied the blonde's arms behind him. Throwing the thief onto the ground, he ripped the boy's pants off and spread his legs.

The raven, making sure to catch the boy's frightened eyes, fingered the boy's quivering hole. The raven grabbed the blonde's shirt and pulled him up until his back was propped up against the couch. Sasuke lifted Naruto's legs and placed them on his shoulders. He was anticipating the moment he could drive into the boy and hear his screams. Just the thought had him licking his lips and his cock throbbing.

Sasuke pressed two dry fingers into the blonde's hole, erection twitching when the thief let out a muffled scream. He pressed in harder, making sure not to let the boy rip. He didn't want the boy to have any type of lubrication until the time was right. Licking his lips, Sasuke spread his fingers into a "V" to spread the hole's walls. However, he didn't close the "V" but continued to press into the boy with it. He smirked as he heard the boy whimper, feeling his nails cutting into the boy's walls, but not enough to make them bleed.

Naruto felt his eyes tear up, trying not to clench his hole and make the pressure in his ass greater. He bit into his lip harshly, trying to quell his erection. Stupid cock! It shouldn't be rising right now!

"S-Sasuke, please just fuck me…" Naruto knew that Sasuke wanted him to cave, so he would if it meant that this torture would end. Surprisingly, Sasuke just smirked at the thief and continued his ministrations, even going so far as to push in another dry finger and spreading him wider. Naruto threw his head back and bit down on his lower lip, just hoping for the ministrations to end.

Sasuke glanced at the distraught look and smirked, pulling his fingers out. He positioned himself and glanced at Naruto's fearful face. He leaned forward and licked the boy's cheek.

"I'm going to make you bleed thief. You're going to scream and shout, but no one will come. Are you prepared?" Sasuke chuckled as defiance finally started to rise in the thief's eyes. He had wondered where all that spirit had went.

"Fuck you Uchiha, I'm not going to scream." And with blazing fire in his eyes, he spat on the raven's face.

The ebony-haired man narrowed his eyes. Sure he liked defiance, but he wanted the thief to know who he belonged too. So he reared his hips back, and with one quick thrust, sheathed himself into the blonde's hot cavern.

He tried, Naruto tried so desperately, but he could not hold in the shriek of pain that escaped from his mouth. He moaned in pain as he felt the tissues in his entrance being savagely ripped with every maniacal thrust. Naruto whimpered loudly, but as Sasuke groaned in pleasure to each one, he tried to stifle them.

The black-haired man soaked in the pained and pleasured face of the thief sprawled before him, took in the flushed cheeks, the plump red lips, the glazed half-closed eyes, and the red hole that opened beautifully for him. He felt so close to release, but he held it in, wanting to savor the moment.

Sasuke angled his hips and jabbed the boy's prostate, knowing its exact location even after all these years. Naruto's eyes sprang open, widening at the sudden exploding pleasure in his ass. Again and again, Sasuke targeted the boy's prostate, making him moan and arc and plead for more.

Sasuke barked at him to look at his hole, and in his half-pleasure induced mind, he listened without objection. Naruto saw what Sasuke wanted him to see, a long thick shaft spearing into his puckering hole. And even as he saw his own blood trickling out of his ass from the torn tissues, Naruto couldn't help but moan in ecstasy at the sight. He had he remained abstinent these past few years and it was getting to him. How had he forgotten this monumental pleasure of a man's dick in his ass, his hole forced open and being mercilessly ravaged until he ached?

He felt another spear of pleasure shoot through him as Sasuke rammed into his hole, reaching so far that the tip nudged his insides. Sasuke grunted in satisfaction as he heard the blonde moan. Sasuke grasped the blonde's hips and, bracing his knees, started driving into the thief with such massive force that the blonde felt his hips would break in half. The thief cried out, not knowing if it was pain or pleasure that he felt, but just know that the force in the thrusts were immense.

Naruto didn't know how much longer his hips would hold under such force, and with his ass cheeks being grinded into the carpet, he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this without rug burns. Naruto moaned and screamed, hands clenching behind his back and back arcing as far as it could. Sasuke leaned over and bit down on his neck, sending enough sensation to make him cum violently against Sasuke's shirt. The raven kept forcing his savage thrusts into the blonde, even when the thief clenched down through his orgasm.

Naruto was forced out of his orgasm-induced daze when he kept feeling the sharp pains in his lower ass. Sasuke kept driving into the blonde with such force that whatever tissues weren't ripped before, were ripped now. Then suddenly, Sasuke ripped his cock out of the thief, stood, and forced himself into the blonde's mouth, shoving the boy's head into the couch. Letting out a grunt, Sasuke let loose his orgasm into the blonde's mouth and down his throat. The blonde chocked, surprised, and gagged on the cum.

Naruto desperately clawed at the raven's clothes, trying to get him to dislodge his dick from his mouth so that he could breathe. However, Sasuke felt content resting his cock in the boy's mouth for a few seconds, before pulling out and spraying a second surge orgasm all over the thief's face and hair.

Sasuke backed up and looked at the thief. He smirked as the blond bent over and coughed on his cum, before leaning back onto the couch with his legs sprawled out and his head back. Fresh hickies scattered the skin around the blonde's neck and with his cum-covered face and bloody puckering red hole, he looked absolutely delectable.

"Thief, crawl to me." Naruto, eyes blazing from the aftermath pain, glared into the dark amused eyes of the raven. God, everything hurt. He realized this was the reason why he had run, the damn pain.

"Fuck you, damn bastard." Naruto didn't move from his position.

"Thief, don't disobey me." Sasuke growled, hands forming fists on his hips.

"I said FUCK --!" Naruto started shouting vehemently, before a shoe rammed into his ribs, knocking the breath out of him and he lay sprawled out onto the floor.

"I guess you haven't learned your manners yet, you filthy slut." He nodded to the two guards. "We'll have to do this all over again."

* * *

Naruto screamed as the cane whooshed through the air and met his ass with a loud smack. He whimpered in fear when the cane was lifted again. Would he get smacked again or--

With a buzz, the vibrator inside him charged to life, sending an electrical current through his entire body. His erection strained against its bindings, his arms pulling futilely against the handcuffs. With the blindfold and ball gag in place, he couldn't tell who it was, but someone kicked him off his knees and onto his back. Naruto heard Sasuke bark out an order and then he screamed when a strong cold force clamped down onto his nipples. They reminded him of the paper clamps that the damn bastard had put on him before and he wouldn't be surprised if they were put on him again.

"Well thief, how is it? Are you ready to succumb to me yet?" Sasuke's silky voice cut through his harsh breathing. Naruto was a shivering mess and though he wished he could wait until Sasuke got tired of torturing him, he knew Sasuke's wouldn't let up until he gave up. Naruto gave a tense and quick nod, and the electrical current stopped. The thief let out a breath of relief as he sunk down onto the carpet, relaxing his body.

The blindfold and gag was taken off and the vibrator taken out. He winced at the light as his eyes tried to adjust. Sasuke's face came into his vision and he internally winced. The look on the man's face wasn't pleasant, and he knew that the night would not end without him getting fucked out of his mind at least once more.

The raven grabbed the thief's hair and brought their faces together in a breathtaking kiss, shoving his tongue into the thief's mouth and intertwining it with the other's tongue. Damnit, he just couldn't get enough of the damn blonde. His hand trailed down to the nipple clamps and flicked it with his finger. The blonde gasped against his mouth before whimpering and yelping as he continued to play with the clamps.

Sasuke grabbed one of the clamps and yanked it off, making the blonde yelp. Then, as the thief lay shivering, he put the clamp back on, making the boy whimper.

Sasuke beckoned to one of his guards and pointed to the thief. The guard nodded and left the room; the other guard walked closer to the duo and picked the thief up. Sasuke led them to the bedroom and sat down on a chair beside the door, crossing his long legs. The other guard entered with a large black duffel bag.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the bag. What the hell was that?

The guard opened the bag and revealed a long chain and a black metal bar with two black straps hanging from it. He folded the chain in half and attached a silver plate-looking piece of metal at the half mark. Then he bolted the metal piece to the ceiling above the bed, so that the two ends of the chain were dangling down from the bolt. Then, he attached one end of the chain with one end of the metal bar, attaching the other chain to the other side. Then he bowed to the raven and left the room.

Naruto didn't like the look of the metal bar, since it was most likely going to be for him. But he held his protests, seeing the gleam in Sasuke's eyes. They were daring him to make a move and he had enough sexual torture for the day.

The guard holding him threw him over his shoulder, making him wince when his nipple clamps brushed the man's back, and tied each of his legs to one of the black straps on the metal bar. Then the man slipped from under him, making him yelp as he was left dangling a few inches above the bed. The man slipped the handcuffs back onto him, forcing him arms behind his back, bowed to Sasuke, and then left.

The thief and he were alone now. Sasuke smirked and tried to keep his libido under control as he saw the thief hanging naked above his bed. He stood from the chair and shed his clothes, stroking it to bring it fully hard. Sasuke glanced at the boy's eyes; they were burning with indignation and a small amount of fear.

Yes, be afraid little one.

Sasuke stepped up the bed where a nightstand stood, he pulled a drawer open pulled out a few candles.

Naruto glanced warily at the candles. Knowing the bastard, he'd likely write on him with wax or something. But why use four candles, why not just one? The raven caught the blonde's questioning stare and smirked in response. He pulled out one more candle and a lighter before shutting the drawer. He looked up at the blonde's hole, it was caked with dry blood and cum, and it was twitching.

The raven noted that the thief was excited, no matter what the blonde said. He put one knee onto the bed, making it dip, and pulled the blonde's body closer to him. With the blonde dangling upside down, the thief's cock was in the perfect spot to be sucked by the raven, so Sasuke pulled the dick into his mouth.

Naruto moaned loudly, gasping for breath and blood rushed to his groin. He felt himself getting an erection and was very glad that he was. That way, it would make this event much more enjoyable that painful. He breathed in the husky scent of the man and moaned again as he felt teeth scrap against the skin of his dick. When Sasuke put his whole shaft into his mouth, Naruto mind melted in pleasure.

Naruto noticed, as he opened his glazed eyes, that Sasuke's throbbing erection was straining right in front of him. Licking his lips, he stretched his neck out and attached his lips to the other man's balls, sucking them into his mouth and softly chewing on them.

Sasuke's breath was knocked out as he shockingly felt the thief's mouth around him, sucking him so delicately. He groaned around the boy when he felt teeth nibbling at them. The mouth pulled away and sucked his cock in instead. The two males began desperately sucking each other off, trying to make the other reach their climax. They sucked and nibbled and bobbed their head, and groans and moans left their throats.

Sasuke was coming close to his edge, and he didn't want to finish it like this. He took two candles and shoved them into the boy's puckering hole. Naruto barked out a moan, panting around the man's thick shaft and wriggling his hips to try and accommodate the foreign objects. He continued sucking the man, wanting the man's cum to fill his mouth. Sasuke, with his mouth still occupied by the boy's dick, reached over and put two more candles into the boy's red hole, watching in fixed hunger as the boy clenched beautifully around the candles.

Naruto was shocked when he felt the man grow bigger inside his mouth, stretching his moist cavern wider than comfortable. Still, he sucked the length, drawing deeper and deeper into his mouth. Sasuke noticed this act and, not to be outdone, started sucking the boy's dick with fast and uneven bobs of the head. Naruto was starting to feel dizzy from the pleasure and the blood rushing to his head.

Sasuke lit the last candle with his lighter and used it to light all the other candles in the boy before sticking the fifth candle in. He pulled away from the boy, although reluctantly. Naruto whined at him, trying to keep the large shaft in his mouth. But he was left dangling there by himself, five burning candles in his ass. Confused as to the reason on why the raven did this, he growled and struggled lightly, wanting to be let down. Then, a burning sensation hit him. The melted candles started leaking wax down his ass cheeks and stomach.

Naruto cried out as the hot burning wax trailed along his entrance, coating his and leaving it feeling aflame. The wax was so hot and it hurt him so bad, so when he heard small mewls of pleasure, it took him some time to realize they were coming from him. One daring trail of wax traveled down the expanse of his erection, making him moan, and trailed all the way down to the tip, even dipping into the small opening. The wax trails continued down my body, burning down to my nipples. Naruto screamed as the hot wax coated his pained nipples, soothing and burning them at the same time.

Sasuke had reached his orgasm just watching the boy wriggling and thrusting against the air as the dark red wax trailed down the entire length of his body.

Gods, the damn boy was too fucking erotic.

He damned him again as he felt his erection rising once more as the boy let out an intoxicating loud moan. The raven came closer to the boy after pulling a thin metal vibrator from inside the drawer. He kneeled and pulled the moaning boy into a rough kiss before reaching up and pushing the vibrator into the small slit in his cock.

Naruto screamed as his heightened senses burned alive when he felt something entering his dick. The pain and pleasure was too great and he thrust his hips haphazardly about, trying to get some friction for his poor cock, but all he met was air. He felt tears blurring his vision as the senses of all the ministrations hit him.

He felt like he was in hell and heaven at the same time, and by Gods, did he not want to leave.

Sasuke saw the lovely expression on the thief's face and decided he couldn't take anymore. He yanked the wax candles from the boy's hole, blowing them out before throwing them to the ground. He ripped the wrappings on the blonde's feet, sending him crashing onto the bed. The sudden onslaught of different sensations caught the thief off guard and his cum leaked from around the vibrator, his cock trying to orgasm.

The blonde was thrown onto his stomach, where he cried out as his nipple clamps were roughly shifted about, and his hips were lifted. He wasn't given a second to orient himself before a large shaft plunged deep inside him forcefully. Naruto screamed out in pleasure, no pain entering his system as his prostate was savagely attacked by the man above him. Balls slapped against the underside of his balls and rough hands held his hips in place with brutal strength.

Sasuke pulled out with as much care as he had entered with, which wasn't much. His mind was so focused on fucking all thought from the thief's brain that the moans and mewls of pleasure weren't even heard. He just held onto the boy's hips as hard as he could and slammed in and out of the boy with all his strength. He used his knee to spread the blonde's legs farther apart, driving deeper and faster into him. With half a mind, he reached behind him and found the remote for the vibrator, turning it on before throwing it away behind him.

Naruto's eyes widened far beyond its capabilities as his cock trembled. The vibrator inside his dick was shaking and letting out small shocks of electricity. Naruto yelled. He couldn't take anymore; there was too much going on. His nipples had gone numb from the lack of blood flow and his ass was aching harder than ever before.

Naruto's hands were suddenly freed and he grasped at the bed sheets, trying desperately to keep his senses under control. His hands turned white as he clenched them too tightly. His hair was grasped by the raven and used to be pulled up. Their lips met in a bruising kiss, thrusts still brutally entering him as a hand reached around and yanked his nipple clamps off. The thrusts suddenly stopped and he was flipped over, head hitting the bedpost and his legs lifted apart. A mouth slammed down onto his and a large shaft filled him once again.

Clouded in desire, Naruto reached up and hooked his arms around the raven's neck as their tongues twisted together in a fierce battle for domination. Sasuke breathed heavily into the thief's mouth as he slammed into the boy, feet digging down again the bed, using the leverage to thrust harder and deeper into the blonde.

Naruto's head banged into the headboard every time Sasuke slammed into him. He cursed into his mind as fingers attacked his sensitive nipples. Sasuke was going crazy, he could barely think of anything but finally releasing. Naruto too, was just barely holding on. Sasuke reached between them and pulled the vibrator out of the boy's dick. Naruto screamed and spread his legs wider, clawing at the man's back.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, so close.

And with one final bruising thrust, the two males came explosively, cum flying from their dicks.

The two, thief and aristocrat, lay panting, sweat covering every inch of their bodies, as they came down from their orgasm-induced daze. Sasuke panted, staring tiredly into equally tired blue orbs. He leaned down and pressed his lips onto the other's lips, savoring this moment of connection.

Sasuke pulled himself out of the blonde and walked out of the room. Naruto lay there on the bed, hot cum leaking from his hole and his heart beating rapidly. Everything hurt and ached, but he had enjoyed it none-the-less.

The two guards entered with a bowl of water and a towel. They cleaned him off gently, being especially gentle when cleaning his ass and nipples. They gave him a new pair of clothes and left the room.

Sighing, Naruto changed slowly and opened the door to the room. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. He ignored the dull throb in his chest and walked out of the room. When he felt something crumple at his feet he glanced down.

A note.

He picked it up and read it. Naruto let out a small laugh before stuffing it into his pocket. He exited the room and let his shut behind him, a small smile formed on his lips.

'_Go ahead and run little thief, I'll catch up to you shortly._

_Your aristocrat darling, _

_Uchiha Sasuke'_

* * *

Wow, I really stunk that ending. Hope you liked it! Please review!

Kami Senpai


End file.
